


Enfermedad de Primavera

by yuyusoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: Uno de los síntomas principales es un odio incontenible, el otro son visiones, pero el peor es inexplicable amor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a justlikegravity  
> Por ser esos ojos lectores y oídos atentos  
> Por escuchar mis problemas  
> Por dejarme escuchar los tuyos  
> Por ser mi amiga.

Jongin no sabe amar.

 

Jongin no sabe caminar; sus piernas se doblan, débiles, como dos palos sin movilidad ni flexibilidad. No puede ponerse en pie sin ayuda de alguien más. Jongin tampoco sabe cómo hablar bien, su boca se abre y de ellas solo escapan sonidos sin sentido alguno, simples balbuceos inútiles, tan inútiles como su capacidad para decir una oración extensa o su propio nombre sin tardarse. Jongin no sabe hacer muchas cosas, como leer ni escribir fluidamente; no puede sostener un libro ni un lápiz correctamente sin que se le caiga de las manos. No tiene idea de qué es una oración, un adjetivo, una preposición. Jongin no sabe, o más bien no puede, interpretar; ni una sola palabra que se le dice a un ritmo normal. Para él solo son ruidos y reacciona a ellos de acuerdo a cómo lo estimulen. Se le debe hablar lento, mirándolo a los ojos, asegurándose de tener toda su atención y repetirle varias veces, aunque en ocasiones sea como hablarle a la nada absoluta. Como hablar al vacío, en una habitación desocupada. Otra de las tantas cosas que Jongin no sabe hacer es sumar sin demorarse siglos. No sabe comer sin ensuciar todo, no sabe ir al baño por sí solo, ni mucho menos valerse por sí mismo unas pocas horas sin comenzar a llorar. 

Jongin no sabe hacer absolutamente nada. 

 

…

 

—Eres un idiota— dice fríamente, mirándolo a la cara desde su lugar, a un par de metros con una mueca de desagrado implantada en su semblante. Una sonrisa boba se forma en los otros labios al escuchar su voz.  
—Un completo y bien jodido idiota. 

Una gota de agua cae sobre su cabeza, y Kyungsoo sabe que probablemente comenzará a llover. Observa fastidiado a Jongin, quien está sentado en una silla de ruedas frente a él; su madre había salido a trabajar y lo había dejado cuidando a su primo. Pero para empezar, Jongin ni siquiera debería estar en su casa. Él no era su amigo, no era su hermano, no era nada más que un primo político; ni siquiera lazos sanguíneos los unían. Jongin era un pobre diablo abandonado y adoptado. Entonces Kyungsoo no entendía—no entendía por qué tenía que estar ahí cuidando de él, de alguien tan inútil cuando podría estar haciendo cosas mucho mejores, como salir con sus amigos, por ejemplo, o responder los mensajes de esa chica de pechos grandes y acinturada que insistía en hablarle, o fumar un poco de polvo de hadas, la nueva droga del mercado, una que da alucinaciones más reales que cualquier otra ha dado nunca, y sensaciones más vívidas que las experimentadas en la vida real. Que atrapa, atractivamente, con su color amarillo y que parece ser de uno de los oros más caros y pulidos.

Pero no, debía estar allí, viendo cómo su primo miraba hacia las nubes con la boca abierta, dejando que las gotas ya más gruesas le cayeran en los ojos y riendo por ello. Kyungsoo frunce el ceño cuando siente las gotas mojando su ropa. Se pone de pie del asiento y se dirige a la puerta para entrar en su casa. Jongin, menor que él por un año, ni siquiera se da cuenta y continúa mirando cómo las nubes le escupen directo en la cara, como una burla directa que nadie comprende. Kyungsoo sabe que si su madre llega a saber que dejó a Jongin afuera con la lluvia le va a gritar furiosa, pero en estos momentos no le puede importar menos eso. La hermana de ella, una adorada y ejemplar mujer, adoptó a Jongin hace años, antes de que tuviese una memoria estable incluso. Y desde entonces es como si fuese en verdad el sobrino de su madre, lo cual le parecía enormemente ridículo, porque para él no corre de la misma forma; para él, Jongin sigue siendo el discapacitado mental inútil de siempre; el que estorba, el que roba todo lo que es suyo desde que apareció en su vida. 

Una completa mierda.

Las gotas continúan como llovizna delgada, y Kyungsoo tiene esos deseos traicioneros de volver a llorar, a pesar de que no es algo que el haga muy a menudo—algo que siquiera haga en presencia de alguien más o por razones mínimas. ¿Cambiaría algo el que Jongin no existiese en la muerte reciente de su tía? Alguna influencia mínima, se pregunta, al menos un giro distinto en el destino ya definido de todos. No había forma de saberlo y, sin embargo, prefiere hacer recaer la culpa en Jongin, ya que su tía se encontraba en un viaje para conseguirle un medicamento que se había acabado y necesitaba con urgencia. No culpa al hombre que conducía el bus en el cual la mujer se encontraba, y que volcó debido al sueño y la lluvia tormentosa de una noche hace menos de dos semanas cumplidas.

Para Kyungsoo, Jongin no era nada, por lo que tampoco podía importarle menos si se enfermaba o comenzaba a llorar. El chico, entonces, solo saca su móvil y ojea la hora. Dejarlo unos treinta minutos bajo el agua no le afectaría tanto.

 

…

 

—¡Mierda, Kyungsoo! —su pelo es tironeado de un lado a otro por un puño cerrado en él. Sus dientes se cierran con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, mientras su cabeza continua siendo sacudida.   
—¡Qué fue lo que te dije, puto egoísta!

Cayó la coincidencia de que ese día su madre llegó más temprano de lo normal, y también pasó que puede, solo puede, que se hubiese olvidado de entrar a Jongin después de pasada la media hora. Para pasar los minutos, puede que se haya dejado caer bajo las influencias del polvo de hadas. Y puede, solo puede, que la lluvia hubiese empeorado y no hubiese escuchado el llanto enfermante que tenía Jongin afuera por el efecto de la magia llenando sus sentidos y emborronando su cerebro.

—¡Monstruo! —Ah, bien, ahora era un monstruo para su madre— ¡¿Quieres dinero, eh?! ¡¿Quieres salir?! ¡Porque no te daré una sola mierda más! ¡¿Escuchaste?!  
—¡Suéltame, vieja, estás loca!  
—¡No! Y ahora me escuchas.  
Kyungsoo abre los ojos al escuchar la voz quebrarse, y los ojos de la mujer están vidriosos, llegando a ese punto entre la furia y el dolor que no le gusta ver, porque solo significa que se ha llegado a líneas, límites, bordes débiles y que tienden a quebrarse  
—¿Crees que no sé que te drogas y tomas? ¿Que no sé que tú sales de la casa en las noches cuando estoy trabajando? ¡Eres una mierda de hijo! —Un palmetazo atraviesa su mejilla, haciendo que la piel suene fuertemente y se corte el sonido de la lluvia.  
—Y ahora no solo te basta con hacerle daño a la mujer que te ha cuidado todos estos años, sino que a Jongin también. 

Con esa última frase, extrañamente más suave que la potencia anterior, suelta con brusquedad su cabello, tirándolo al suelo y saliendo de su habitación con pasos pesados al primer piso. Kyungsoo se queda unos segundos sin hacer nada, hasta que el chasquido del quiebre ocurre; ese cede desenfrenado, incontrolable de la unión cuerpo-mente en el cual se pone de pie furioso y patea la puerta de su habitación con la fuerza suficiente para quedar con dedos amoratados por semanas. La sangre palpitando en su temple, su mandíbula duele de lo encajada que está y bota todas las cosas de su escritorio; papeles, lápices, cuadernos y latas desparramándose en todo el suelo de la habitación. Suelta un grito frustrado y da un puñetazo fuerte a la pared, disfrutando el descascarar leve tanto de la pintura vieja como el de la piel nueva de sus nudillos—el hilo rojo y fino de sangre que los recorre. Y a Kyungsoo le gusta ese color.

La culpa sigue siendo de Jongin.

Es culpa del remordimiento por su primo, desde el primer momento, desde que fue presentado a él en esa silla de ruedas y se le dijo que tenía que cuidarlo porque era especial, el día en que su tía había regresado de otra ciudad para vivir más cerca de ellos. Por supuesto que en ese tiempo no pensó que con especial se referían a su idiotez innata e incapacidad para todo; pensó, en lugar de ello, todo lo contrario—que Jongin debía tener capacidades fuera de lo común, que quizá era incluso alguien mejor que él a pesar de ser un año menor. Pero luego, esa misma tarde, se dio cuenta de que a Jongin lo tratan más que solamente como a alguien especial. Era tratado diferente, con voz más suave, con miradas más conmovidas, mientras que a él iban dirigidas las cejas surcadas y la mueca en la boca al regañarlo por alguna cosa mínima. Si Jongin daba vuelta la comida, era respondido con una frase de lamento y luego una servilleta limpiando su boca, un paño en el suelo y nueva comida era puesta frente a él y a su mano sin motricidad, que prácticamente golpeaba con su tenedor los alimentos, porque ni siquiera era capaz de tomar palillos como todos los demás. Pero si Kyungsoo pasaba a llevar su fuente y la daba vuelta era regañado, le ordenaban que fuese a buscar algo con que limpiar y luego no le servían más de lo que le gustaba. 

Si había una tormenta y Jongin estaba en su casa, su madre se quedaba en la cama del otro, a pesar de ser la misma habitación, que en la suya. Los juguetes en navidad iban para él y Jongin, la cantidad de galletas era la misma para él y para Jongin; todo era parejo, e incluso con ventajas para Jongin, aún cuando él era quien sobraba—quien se quedaba a veces en una casa que no era suya, quien no entendía ni mierda de lo que pasaba a su alrededor—quien no tenía la sangre de nadie. Kyungsoo creció sintiéndose la oveja negra y ajena en una familia que era la suya, propia, mientras que todos en ese pequeño mundo le ponían atención a un chico que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Kyungsoo odió a Jongin desde el primer momento.

 

…

 

Rutina. 

Oh, diaria rutina—de despertar cansado, de levantarse sin deseos de hacerlo, de ponerse de pie sin realmente querer parase durante todo el día. Osadía de entrar a la ducha y abrir el agua tibia para ser recibido por una lluvia fría y, como todas las mañanas, volver a gritar ese ¡Madre, no has pagado el gas! con tal furia que nadie adivinaría que Kyungsoo acababa de despertar. Dar un vistazo en el espejo pequeño y rectangular del baño frente al lavamanos, hacer una mueca de desagrado y sacudir la cabeza para botar el líquido excesivo que gotea en sus hombros. Notar que el cabello entintado como el vino apenas conserva su color furioso y vuelve al negro, pensar en decidir si dejarlo así, teñirlo nuevamente o cortarlo para permanecer con el color de medianoche anterior. Acabar por olvidar el asunto luego de lavar sus dientes. Salir del baño, ir a la cocina y tomar una manzana para comer camino a la escuela, escuchar cómo su madre le grita sobre las cosas que no ha hecho y las que debería hacer al llegar. Las mismas palabras siempre, tan repetitivas que solo consiguen aborrecerlo y escapar de todo. Los ya estoy cansada, los me decepcionas y por qué me ignoras de desayuno antes de irse. Pero Kyungsoo prefiere no tomarlos, no digerirlos como antes hacía con la cabeza gacha, puños apretados y ojos ardiendo, y cierra de un portazo la puerta. Es tan solo rutina. 

Sin embargo este último mes han cambiado un poco. 

Ahora entre los retos, entre la cocina y la manzana, hay una persona— un idiota sentado a la mesa, riendo o abriendo y cerrando la boca sin nada particular que masticar. A Kyungsoo le hace sentir infectado el mero hecho de tener que ver el rostro de Jongin tan temprano por las mañanas.

Rutina.

Su escuela es grande y moderna, pero llena de todo ese tipo de personas a las cuales les importa una mierda su futuro y que Kyungsoo detesta, pero que debe soportar un año más antes de mandar todo el lugar y sus integrantes a la mismísima mierda. En el instante en que pisa el pasillo del segundo piso, un palmetazo en la espalda lo saluda y un brazo pasa por sus hombros.

—Buenos días, Cenicienta.   
—Jódete, Jongdae.

Kyungsoo continúa caminando hasta llegar a la sala de esa mañana, mientras que progresivamente el brazo alrededor de sus hombros se va resbalando hasta que en ellos no hay peso alguno más que el de su propia vida. El otro chico se ríe a sonidos cortos, siendo la razón principal el que Kyungsoo parece estar cada día con un humor más desastroso y reacciones más violentas.  
—Tranquilo, gatito, solo bromeo.   
Kyungsoo se desploma en su asiento, dejando su bolso a un lado mientras Jongdae se acomoda en la mesa contigua.  
—Bien, no empieces entonces, porque hoy no estoy de humor para ti y tus putas bromas. 

Venenoso.

Mejor amigo no es una palabra que definiría el significado de Jongdae para Kyungsoo, porque no lo son. Solo amigo estaría bien, un compañero de clases que con sonrisas de gato ha logrado acercarse lo suficientemente como para no ser ignorado fríamente como con la mayoría de los demás. Un año llevan así—Kyungsoo llega, Jongdae lo saluda, y dependiendo del estado de ánimo es la respuesta que obtendrá, o el ánimo que será implantado durante toda la mañana. Con la proporción de tres es a uno, para Kyungsoo el vaso siempre está medio vacío. 

—¿Irás?  
—¿Qué?  
—Si irás este viernes en la noche.   
—¿Dónde?   
—La fiesta de Chanyeol —Jongdae rueda los ojos— ya sabes; fiesta, noche, alcohol y—el otro hace un gesto en el cual lleva su mano hasta su nariz y tapa uno de sus orificios nasales, inhalando.  
—De verdad estás distraído, Kyungsoo. Te he hablado solo de esto toda la semana.

Pero Kyungsoo hace tiempo ya, que sinceramente no está presente. 

 

…

 

Es finalmente día viernes, cuando está a punto de salir de la escuela, el momento en que recibe la llamada. La puta llamada. Su madre de pronto lo está obligando a permanecer el fin de semana encerrado en lo que ella llama hogar para vigilar a Jongin, porque tendría que trabajar en turnos todo el fin de semana en el hospital; a pesar de que este mismo sábado se compraría otros zapatos de trabajo en lugar de hacer lo mismo de siempre, ya que los suyos están gastados y las heridas en sus pies ya no deberían soportar su propio peso.   
No sería la primera vez que lo hace, pero tampoco es algo que haga con buena cara o disposición completa. No es algo que le guste, mucho menos, ni que disfrute—ni siquiera lo soporta. Asco es lo que siente cuando ve al discapacitado, rechazo del más reprobable que puede haber en un joven de 18 años frescos. Jongin ahora no solo ocupaba su espacio y le robaba lo que era suyo, o la poca atención que recibía, sino que además lo privaba de diversión y lo hacía responsable de alguien a quien no quería ni necesitaba. Nunca lo haría.   
—Deja de mirarme—su voz tan fría como el aire en las mañanas del invierno que acaba de pasar.   
Los ojos de Jongin siguen pegados a él, observándolo fijamente mientras su boca cuelga abierta y sus brazos se tensan un poco. El hervidor de agua está listo y le da la espalda al inválido. Llena una taza y la deja en la orilla, para luego agacharse y sacar del mostrador el café. Jongin se ríe repentina y fuertemente, entonces en un movimiento rápido de subir y mirarlo, golpea con fuerza su codo contra la taza, haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo y se rompa en pedazos gruesos de loza.   
—¡Mierda! —el chico maldice mientras evita tocar el agua sobre la mesa antes de que esta se acabe de enfriar.   
Jongin ríe en el fondo.

—¿De qué ríes? —pregunta Kyungsoo apretando el paño en su mano. Se para y Jongin lo mira y continua riendo, babeando su mentón, haciendo mociones de tensión y distensión con sus brazos y piernas.   
—¡¿Qué es tan chistoso, joder?! 

La furia lo enloquece, lo toma, lo aleja de la razón; porque ya lleva siendo mucho tiempo desde que Kyungsoo dejó de controlar su cólera. Acumula, acumula, acumula y luego libera. Acumula, acumula, acumula y libera en forma de gritos, golpes, maldiciones y palabras más filosas que cuchillos largos y puntiagudos.

Por hoy, ha tenido suficiente de Jongin.

Lanza el resto de taza que tenía en su mano al suelo, y su cabeza repite interminablemente es tu culpa, es tu culpa, porque aunque lo dijese en voz alta sería en vano. Porque para él ya no hay palabras lo suficientemente fuertes que lo expresen correctamente, ni una cantidad necesaria de repetir algo para expiarse y por fin sentirse libre—sin ese nudo en la garganta, sin el dolor en el fondo de su pecho que ha llevado por años. 

Con la primera bofetada que da con el paño húmedo, la cara de Jongin de voltea a un lado como si fuese la de un muñeco. Por fin deja de reír, se queda callado como si estuviese entendiendo el dolor, pero Kyungsoo no tiene suficiente y no tendrá. Necesita desquitarse con algo y lo vuelve a hacer, pero esta vez, Jongin sí comienza a llorar. Y no es suficiente—nada es suficiente para acallar la rabia que lleva y sigue allí; y aún si le diese una paliza a Jongin justo ahora hasta dejarlo moribundo, faltaría la fuerza para seguir botando todo y habría de continuar así por días. Marcas, es lo que no debe dejar si no quiere recibir los gritos, el odio, la decepción de su propia madre, por lo que, tomando un puño de su cabello con brusquedad y con la otra acomodando el paño, comienza a golpearlo con él. Una y dos, tres y cuatro veces; ocho, doce y solo entonces es cuando se cansa porque la piel de la mejilla de Jongin está demasiado roja y podría comenzar a descascararse luego. Las gotas han salpicado para todos lados, incluyendo su cara—y está jadeando, y hay sudor en su frente. Gimoteos de fondo, casi callados, porque el discapacitado parece estar temiendo el hacer algún ruido que disturbe la calma que queda después de la tormenta que no ha estallado en meses después de nada más que sol asfixiante. Pómulos casi en carne, un cuerpo temblando bajo él, inferior en mil y un aspectos, ojos apretados—y cuando Jongin los abre para darle apenas un vistazo tímido y por apenas un segundo, el chico siente algo desagradable en la boca de su estómago, algo que no asume y su cerebro está negado a hacerlo algún día. 

Es por eso que simplemente suelta el cabello, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación. 

No. El arrepentimiento es una palabra prohibida para él, que se ha perdido en su vocabulario desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que no habría un ápice de arrepentimiento dirigido hacia él.

 

…

 

El suelo del baño es frío, húmedo, y si no estuviese tan desconectado ya con el mundo exterior le hubiese dado un asco enorme el siquiera entrar a la caseta. Hay un olor repulsivo a orina y a cigarro, junto con piscas de otro más dulce, espeso y bastante familiar. Kyungsoo recuesta la cabeza contra una de las murallas cuando termina de inyectarse, aprieta sus ojos y los abre un par de veces antes de entregarse ese placer de desaparecer de la faz y su mezquina vida. Es un adiós temporal a Jongin, a quien dejó solo en la casa para salir de todas formas; un adiós temporal a su madre, que no logra entender que los problemas no están en la falta de dinero ni trabajo excesivo, sino en el amor que se comparte bajo su propio techo; un adiós temporal a todo aquello que ha conocido. 

Cinco minutos pasan antes de que los colores se hagan más fuertes, casi fosforescentes y los bordes se diluyan en un borrón de acuarelas como es el proceso previo a la entrada al otro mundo. Asimismo, su cuerpo se siente más liviano, lleno de aire, pero al mismo tiempo cuando intenta levantar los brazos, es como si amarrados a ellos hubiese pesadas cadenas. Mira fijamente por arriba de la caseta a uno de los tubos de luz que pestañea, guiñándole y soltando chispas blancas que no está seguro si son una ilusión o en verdad está pasando. Apoya un codo en el borde del inodoro e intenta acomodar su postura, pero su extremidad resbala y acaba por meter el brazo completo dentro de la taza. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de asco, y al sacar su mano el hedor a orina es tan fuerte que las arcadas comienzan de inmediato. Volteándose rápidamente, su estómago se contrae una y otra vez haciéndole vomitar dentro de la taza—Kyungsoo vomita colores líquidos, brillantes. Vomita dulces y los restos de felicidad que quedan dentro de él. 

El portazo que resuena en el baño vacío al salir de la caseta le recuerda a un disparo, como si hubiese sido tirado justo a su lado, rozando su oído. Se tira al lavamanos frente a él y abre la llave, de la cual brota espuma y agua jaleosa que por alguna razón le provoca risa, una risa histérica e irrefrenable. El espejo frente a él refleja exactamente lo que es y lo que vale, es decir, nada. Sube su mano para hacerla resbalar por el largo del espejo, pintándola de lila con el líquido que de pronto parece encontrarse allí y que brota de su mano. Las gotas caen dibujando tallos y entonces deja de ser agua, son pétalos de morado suave, del cual brota otro, y otro sobre aquel hasta formar una frondosa mata fantástica al frente suyo. Las paredes desaparecen, en lugar de ellas se abre un campo lleno de verde y flores pequeñas que asoman sus primeros brotes primaverales como los que vio hoy en la mañana. El cielo es turquesa, de una tonalidad tan enérgica y profunda que parece ir a tragarlo cuando lo observa un par de segundos—entonces aparece ese pánico irracional, que le hace acelerar el corazón y cerrar los ojos hasta que está respirando aceleradamente y consigue mirar a otro lugar. Se gira sobre sí mismo y el paisaje cambia ligeramente, acentuando los olores extraños y las plantas creciendo en espesura y cantidad de flores. Lo hace una, dos veces, pero a la tercera algo capta su atención desde el rabillo del ojo—una figura. 

Jongin. 

De pie entre matorrales florecidos de plantas que no sabe identificar pero que son fuertemente aromáticas, y es como si una ola de miel invisible lo azotara en el rostro, entrando por sus fosas nasales, escurridiza e intoxicándolo un poco, ahogándolo del dulzor y la espesura hasta que no hace más que toser con los ojos estrujados. Sin embargo, cuando los abre, todo está muerto, como si hubiese vuelto al baño y solo una luz sutil emana desde el rincón, o más bien del espacio en el que está Jongin. Pero Jongin por alguna razón no parece él realmente; está de pie, sobre sus dos piernas, afirmando su propio peso en sus extremidades inferiores y camina, se mueve, en su dirección a zancadas largas e incluso seguras, con una viveza en sus ojos que no ha visto nunca en nadie.

—¿Qué mierda haces-

El puño azotándose contra su pómulo no le permite finalizar de hablar. Jongin, con su polera rallada y pantalón caqui hasta la rodilla parece de alguna manera encajar con el paisaje que vuelve a ser el floral de antes en cuanto recibe el impacto. El color en sus nudillos por la irritación del golpe conjuga bien con las flores diminutas que parecen haber crecido por entre los espacios de las baldosas que siguen allí como suelo. Anonadado, Kyungsoo se queda tirado tras la caída y no dice nada, con la boca abierta y una mano sobre su mejilla afectada. Su primo se acerca dos pasos para quedar justo frente a él y se acuclilla. Sus ojos son intensos, con vida e historia, y Kyungsoo nunca en su vida imaginó el ver a Jongin de otra forma, como una persona autónoma y misteriosa—como alguien que mereciera el tener atención sobre él. 

Jongin estira una mano y la lleva hasta la suya cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mientras que él continúa sin volver a ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno incluso cuando es tirado de espaldas contra el suelo, y cuando se da cuenta de que Jongin está presionando su boca contra la suya. Su primera reacción es de removerse bajo el peso de un cuerpo más grande presionándose sobre él; se retuerce, cierra su boca con fuerza para evitar a esa lengua que intenta entrar y golpea sus labios. Un solo segundo la abre para gritar, pero es aprovechado por el otro para invadirlo y llegar a hacerlo sentir vulnerable—por una sola vez. 

Y Kyungsoo se desespera al sentir la desventaja; contra él, contra Jongin. 

¿Es realmente Jongin? 

Sus muñecas son tomadas y presionadas contra el piso, mientras que hay más peso puesto en su torso. No pasa por su mente que podría simplemente morder la lengua ajena o esos labios carnosos que ahora están humedecidos por los fluidos vocales de ambos. No pasa por sus pensamientos el empujar a Jongin cuando ya no hay fuerza puesta en sus muñecas sino que en sus caderas las cuales se mueven arriba y abajo empujadas por la presión de otras más fuertes. Con sus ojos entreabiertos se fija en la expresión hambrienta de Jongin y piensa que todo está muy jodido; en que eso no debería estar pasando. Jongin no debería estar introduciéndose en sus alucinaciones, eso no tenía sentido, y maldice al polvo de hadas que se ha inyectado en su forma líquida, porque no pensó que en algún momento odiaría el sentir todo de forma más que real—mágica, sobrenatural.

Pasa sus pupilas dilatadas y descentradas a la luz que rodea la forma de la cabeza del otro—colores derritiéndose, intensidad aumentando y bajando hondamente. No hay suelo, no hay cielo, solo el eufórico sentir de una boca mezclándose con la suya y el éxtasis de que en su estado, no hay límites de tiempo ni espacio, realidad ni fantasía.

Pasan horas.

Al despertar, sigue encerrado en la misma cabina del baño, sin rastros de vómito en la taza, pero sí marcas de saliva seca en su brazo, sus pantalones abiertos y manchas todavía frescas de sus fluidos íntimos sobre el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando abre la puerta de su casa a horas de la madrugada, Jongin no está en su silla, sino que encima de su cama en una posición incómoda. El cubrecamas está revuelto con solo un trozo de éste tapándolo, y saliva se escurre en un pozo que humedece todo un lado de su cara. Cómo había llegado Jongin a su cama desde la silla, era todo un misterio. En cuando se acerca, sin embargo, se da cuenta del olor pestilente a orina que proviene del chico. Kyungsoo dice insultos bajo su aliento, porque tendrá que limpiar si no quiere que su madre se dé cuenta de lo que hizo—el dejar a Jongin solo, por más horas de las planeadas inicialmente. Los efectos del alcohol se han desvanecido en mayor parte mientras caminaba desde el lugar de la fiesta hasta su casa con el aire frío limpiando su rostro de frente. Maravillosamente, le habían robado la mierda de dinero con el que andaba en algún momento de la noche. Y los efectos del polvo de hadas duran de acuerdo a la cantidad que sea inyectada, inhalada o consumida simplemente. Luego se cortan de un tirón, de un segundo a otro, a través del dormir a la persona y haciendo que se despierte como si no hubiese sido nada más que un inútil sueño. Pero las marcas de aguja quedan visibles, los rastros de polvo siguen allí en el borde de la fosa nasal, la tableta de pastillas continúa en el bolsillo, ocultas.

Eso no desaparece.

Su madre no iba a llegar sino que en un día más, en su ritmo trabajólico que ha acarreado hace mucho, pero que desde la llegada de Jongin ha empeorado. Tragándose el asco toma los antebrazos de Jongin y comienza a halar de él, despertándolo en el instante en que el cuerpo huesudo y largo del chico pasa la orilla de la cama y cae con un sonido duro al suelo. Sin embargo no hay reclamo, en vez de eso solo lo observa pareciendo feliz de verlo. Cuán irónico. Kyungsoo sigue tirando de él, arrastrándolo incómodamente hasta el baño de la planta alta con Jongin retorciendo sus piernas en el camino. Una vez en allí abre el agua tibia de la tina, pero en su mínima potencia porque de todas formas no saldría agua caliente aunque así quisiese y tironea de la ropa del chico sin suavidad alguna. Cuando está desnudo lo levanta con fuerza para dejarlo caer al agua sin sutileza alguna, a lo cual su primo reacciona estremeciéndose y temblando, haciendo quejidos penosos pero que provocan absolutamente nada en Kyungsoo. Abre el shampoo y deja que un chorro de este caiga en el agua, cuerpo y cabello de Jongin, cierra el envase y se para, golpea un palmetazo tras la cabeza de Jongin y jadear un ¡lávate! que pasa por oídos que no comprenden—todo eso antes de ir a la cama y quitar las sábanas, abrir las ventanas, dar vuelta el colchón y echar todo a lavar. Debería estar furioso, pero en lugar de eso, por ahora, está cansado. 

Al sentarse en la orilla de la tina y comprimir sus manos por su cara está cansado de tener que pasar por esas cosas, cansado de los gritos que provienen de él o van dirigidos hacia él, de ver esa cara buscándolo porque por alguna estúpida razón Jongin pareciera siempre estar pendiente de él cuando están en la misma habitación. 

Cansado.

Sus ojos pasan por el cuerpo de Jongin, delgado y de músculos deteriorados por el escaso uso de ellos, extremidades tensas y doblándose. Su piel que podría estar viva y, por su color, envidiada por otros, pero que en lugar de eso parece enferma y decolorada. Las uñas un poco largas, como las usan algunas mujeres, y se detiene en su rosto, que comienza a sollozar y se da cuenta de que, en realidad, Jongin tiene rasgos suaves que rozan lo femíneo y son similares a los de su madre y tía cuando eran jóvenes—labios de la misma forma y color, pestañas largas, un doble párpado pronunciado y pómulos altos. Kyungsoo se deja caer de rodillas junto a la tina y pasa su mano por el cuello y las clavículas marcadas de la fuente de su encono, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla con fuerza y subiendo la otra mano por un hombro. El agua sigue goteando, cayendo, y comienza a salir totalmente fría, reflejando no solo sus torsos, sino que también alegóricamente sus ojos y su aura. Tan fría. 

Al encontrar los ojos de Jongin es como si no estuviese enfermo, no hubiese nacido con ese pequeño gran problema que le impidió desarrollarse como una persona normal, sino que son como en su ilusión—pero diferente. 

Tan diferente. Tan vivo. 

Y entiende. Sabe lo que Kyungsoo está pensando en hacer.

Pero cuando Kyungsoo finalmente lo hace, hace eso de apretar su mano alrededor de la garganta y empujar con todas sus fuerzas el hombro y pecho del otro bajo el agua, Jongin no hace nada. Sus párpados caen y es como si intentase contener su respiración, teniendo espasmos involuntarios de vez en cuando y botando de a poco las burbujas de vida por entre sus labios. Pero luego de casi un minuto en que Kyungsoo aprieta con fuerza, respira con fuerza, tiembla casi llegando al punto máximo de éxtasis en su catarsis personal, Jongin los abre.

Jongin lo mira—es una mirada peculiar; de esas que no se puede adivinar si están simplemente al borde de la muerte o inculpando al asesino. O una mezcla de ambas. Es una mirada que sabe—sabe todo lo que se ha sabido alguna vez por el hombre o lo que falta—sabe más que él, sabe más que todos. Como si ya hubiese visto más, como si pudiese leer su mente y adivinar la vacilación de Kyungsoo al darse cuenta de que está siendo observado de esta forma. Es una mirada con una aceptación a un perdón piadoso que Kyungsoo ni siquiera sabe que está expuesto en su rostro. Pero también está siendo juzgado, en los últimos cinco segundos, como si ya no fuese ese Jongin sino que alguien mucho más poderoso y superior a él—Kyungsoo ve a cientos de personas al mismo tiempo en un solo par de ojos, en ese instante. 

Y Kyungsoo se atemoriza, siente miedo, siente vergüenza.

Con un grito suelta ambas manos y se aleja a gatas de la tina, pasándolas repetidas veces por su ropa como si se estuviese intentando quitar la culpa que sigue pegada en ellas. Jongin queda sentado, tosiendo y estremeciéndose porque el agua está ahora casi desbordándose y no queda nada de tibieza. Jongin comienza a llorar, y Kyungsoo no piensa en nada, o más bien no es capaz de hacerlo, cuando se pone de pie y cierra la llave, toma al discapacitado en brazos a pesar de que el cuerpo es mucho más grande que el suyo y se moja completamente. Lo lleva hasta su propia cama, en donde lo tapa con todas las frazadas y lo mira hasta que deja de temblar y parece estar a punto de dormirse. Todo el tiempo parado en medio de la habitación.

Kyungsoo duerme en el sillón esa noche. Sin acabar de entender qué fue lo que ocurrió; o si realmente pasó aquella escena o no.

 

…

 

Su mano da un pequeño espasmo sobre el vaso de vidrio, lleno de líquido transparente. Es natural el movimiento de su muñeca acercando la orilla de éste a sus labios secos, previéndose de un trago largo para suavizar la sensación ligeramente áspera de su garganta y quitar los restos de migas doradas en su lengua. Su cuerpo está girado hacia la ventana larga y corrediza de la sala principal, con vista a todo el patio, limpio y desolado desde que no hay nadie que le de algún cuidado especial, pero que tampoco alguien que lo use en exceso y lo destruya. Todo parece estar en su lugar destinado, como lo ha hecho desde sus primeras memorias de infancia. El árbol en su pleno centro, a pesar de que se encuentre con sus ramas aún desnudas y algunos botones de flores tímidos por aquí y por allá. Su corteza es de apariencia rasposa y dura; la madera particularmente oscura. Frunce un poco el ceño, pues Kyungsoo intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio de ese color, rindiéndose casi de inmediato, y tomando otro sorbo de su bebida al darse cuenta de que su cabeza por alguna razón solo lo restringe hasta ese punto exacto de tiempo en el cual se encuentra—nada de pasado, nada de futuro. Las cortinas blancas de encaje se mantienen quietas, apenas vacilando con la brisa exterior que se cola por el borde semi abierto de una de las ventanas. Una cabeza se asoma tras el árbol, la mitad de un rostro con la mitad de una sonrisa aniñada y jubilosa espiándolo.

—¿Jongin? —Su voz escapa sin su consentimiento, pero no la escuchan sus oídos, solo sabe que ha hablado por la sensación del aire fluyendo y las cuerdas vocales vibrando dentro de su cuello. 

Es extraño, porque no le importa. No hay odio, no hay celos, no hay rabia; no hay nada más que un cuerpo vacío de emociones tango negativas como positivas. Un borrador en blanco, por el momento. 

La cabeza se oculta tras el árbol y Kyungsoo avanza unos pasos, saliendo de su posición inicial y emprendiendo en dirección al centro del patio. No siente el viento cuando abre la ventana corrediza, si será frío o será tibio, por lo que se detiene para mirar a un cielo—uno de un turquesa profundo desde un extremo, que se va disolviendo como una paleta de colores hasta que no es más que un blanco vacío en el horizonte.

Se oye una carcajada risueña en medio de la estática del ambiente.

Kyungsoo avanza hasta que bordea el árbol muerto, y lo sorprende el ver a Jongin vestido de la misma forma que aquella vez, de pie, firme, como ya lo ha visto, pero no en la vida real—atractivo, jovial, completamente sano. El chico vuelve a reír, divertido quizá de su cara, e impulsándose del tronco se va por el otro lado en dirección a la casa. Trota despacio, como escapando de él en una especie de juego en el que lo debe atrapar. 

Pero Kyungsoo no sabe si es él quien debe hacerlo.

—¡Espera! Tu silla… —dice estirando su brazo, pareciera que todo se mueve en cámara lenta; él siendo el camarógrafo: Jongin volteando su cabeza de vez en cuando con ojos vivos y estrujados por la expresión de sus mejillas elevadas a causa, a su vez, de labios estirados en su límite.

El tiempo pareciera detenerse con él por un instante, porque ningún pensamiento parece ser claro justo ahora. Se queda inmóvil unos segundos hasta que sus piernas se mueven solas, como si lo hicieran constantemente, entrando por la misma entrada que salió de la casa. Llama un nombre al entrar, pero en vez de una respuesta hay pasos desnudos en madera subiendo las escaleras y más risas alejadas. Kyungsoo se detiene nuevamente en la cocina, y se sirve agua en el mismo vaso de antes para aclararse y hacer una pausa—repetirse que son visiones. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente porque nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido. Pero, para empezar, nunca nada lo ha tenido en su vida. 

Su mano da un pequeño espasmo sobre el vaso de cristal, lleno hasta la mitad de líquido transparente. Se da media vuelta y Jongin está ahí, sentado en su silla de ruedas viendo televisión en la sala que se deja entrever por un pasillo corto desde su posición, pero Kyungsoo ya no está parado como antes, sino que sentado frente a la mesa y, por el dolor de su cara, probablemente la tuvo apoyada en ella. El cielo afuera parece de alguna tonalidad del morado combinado con azules oscuros, indicando que se está a un minuto de la noche. El árbol sigue siendo demasiado oscuro. Kyungsoo sacude su cabeza.

 

…

 

Viento golpeando su rostro de frente, el sonido que lo ensordece cuando roza sus oídos en un corte veloz. Cabello hacia atrás, músculos tensos en su límite y livianos, tan livianos pero de espesura creciente conforme un milisegundo tras otro pasa. La respiración y el corazón erráticos son lo que le calma. El golpe de adrenalina al correr distancias cortas o largas, eso no importa, en una competencia que podría significar absolutamente nada o la medalla de oro del distrito en el que vive. 

Un pasatiempo. El único que tiene, probablemente.

A pesar de que ya no le puede dedicar tanto tiempo, disfruta su momento a solas alrededor de la cancha de la escuela en un entrenamiento individual que realiza dos o tres veces a la semana. No participa del club de atletismo, y su profesor ya se ha cansado de insistirle en que si lo hiciese podría conseguir incluso una matrícula para una buena universidad solo por tener sus capacidades en esa área deportiva. Pero a Kyungsoo le importa una absoluta porquería, ya que tener algo más de educación de la que está a punto de finalizar es algo que desechó desde el momento en que, discutiendo con su madre, descubrió que ellos no tendrían siquiera para comer si decidía irse y estudiar alguna carrera profesional por su cuenta. Así, luego de decírselo en una manera que podría describirse como violenta a su profesor, las insistencias desaparecieron, pero continúa siendo invitado a cada una de las competencias y he ahí el por qué bajo su cama hubo tiradas un puñado de medallas doradas y plateadas de las cuales solo queda una, la primera, porque al tiempo las demás fueron vendidas para conseguir algo de verdadero valor para él—sucio, asqueroso y común dinero. Y magia. Es por esto que aprovecha el irse trotando todo el camino de su escuela al centro donde se encuentra Jongin, con audífonos presionados contra su oído para tener la compañía de una voz melódica cantando en lugar del ruido exterior del mundo. 

—¿Es su hermano? —pregunta una mujer al final de sus cuarenta, con una sonrisa enternecida cuando empuja la silla de Jongin en dirección a él.   
—No —responde de inmediato— no es nada. 

La mujer lo mira extrañada, y Kyungsoo lo único que desea es irse y dejar de hablar, pero tampoco le gusta ser grosero con la gente mayor que no conoce; a pesar de ser capaz de gritarle a su propia madre, o dejar a alguien sangrando en el suelo luego de una pelea.

—Bueno, es… es mi primo o algo así—hace una mueca con su boca hacia un lado— Ya debo irme, gracias por cuidar de este- de él.  
—Fue un gusto.

Es una suerte que el centro no quede tan lejos de su casa; camina empujando la silla sin siquiera fijarse en los momentos en que hay que detenerse por alguna abolladura o parte de la vereda sobresalida. Solo quiere llegar—que nadie lo vea, que nadie lo reconozca. Así, una vez dentro de la vivienda, deja a Jongin viendo televisión como usualmente, para encerrarse en su pieza a escuchar música y dormir un rato. 

Aunque en esta ocasión, pone una alarma. 

Al despertarse sabe que es momento de darle de comer a Jongin de lo único que hay preparado, y se convence de haber sentido absolutamente nada al haber visto a su primo justo y como lo había dejado, en lugar de un alivio suave tras capas y capas de indiferencia construidas con fuerza y frío inquebrantables—pero, al parecer, ya no tanto como antes. 

No tanto. 

La sopa se pasa lejos de la temperatura ideal que debiese tener, es por eso que cuando se da cuenta apaga de inmediato el fuego de la cocina y toma la olla con unos paños antes de ponerla en agua fría que comenzó a estancar en el lavaplatos. Es entonces cuando encuentra los ojos de su primo, clavados en él, y esta es nuevamente una de las pocas veces en que Jongin no tiene esa cara de imbécil tan asquerosa, ni su cuerpo se mueve de esa forma mecánica, incoherente y al punto de llegar al calificativo repulsivo para él. Es este otro Jongin—está con él. Es por esto que al servir la sopa lo hace con cuidado, la pone junto con una cuchara al frente de su puesto en la mesa en la cabecera sin una sola palabra o insulto, sin siquiera abrir la boca; y él se sienta en el puesto continuo, soplando su comida antes de probar la primera cucharada. Pero el otro no come, no hace el intento ni tampoco deja de hacer eso que pone a Kyungsoo ansioso, de pasear su mirada en un grado que pareciera ser analítico, a pesar de ser imposible, o parecer alguien absolutamente normal que guarda silencio esperando que sea él quien diga la primera palabra. Pero además es un diálogo entre miradas, en la cual Kyungsoo se cuestiona un ¿estaría bien esa comida?, pero la respuesta llega en forma dura y callada.

Es cuando por fin nota el vapor que la respuesta lo golpea.

—¿Necesitas que te dé yo la comida? —dice despacio, como con vergüenza, y Jongin pareciera despegarse de esa intensidad anterior en un pestañear, justo luego de que su voz es escuchada, y sonríe con una mueca mientras que su hombro se contrae y uno de sus brazos de entiesa. 

Fastidiado e inseguro, Kyungsoo toma la cuchara de Jongin y la llena de sopa, dejándola en el aire unos segundos antes de empujarla en dirección a su boca y que sea tirada a un lado por un manotazo que el enfermo le da. Respirando con profundidad, mira a la mesa y le da un manotazo antes de pararse e ir en busca del utensilio y un paño para secar, pero justo cuando se está agallando, el estruendo de un plato golpeando el suelo lo alerta y se gira rápidamente para alcanzar a ver que Jongin ha volteado toda la sopa en su regazo y su cuerpo se sacude descontroladamente debido al calor quemante de ésta sobre su piel. El chico da gritos entrecortados, sin sentido, mientras que sus caderas suben desprendiéndose del asiento para luego caer y contraerse, una y otra vez, en un intento innatural de deshacerse de aquella temperatura. Rápidamente se acerca a él e intenta quitarle los pantalones, pero al mismo instante en que toca la tela sus dedos se alejan debido al ardor. Pero lo hace nuevamente, enseguida, apretando sus dientes y aguantando el quemar hasta que Jongin tiene sus pantalones completamente bajados y el paño que tenía antes Kyungsoo en su mano, ahora tira aire a la piel enrojecida de un tono furioso en sus muslos delgados y lampiños. 

Es agotador el darle un baño de tina a Jongin con obligación, con agua fría pero esta vez por otras razones, el dejarlo solo con una polera y ropa interior en su cama, destapado, porque cada vez que roza apenas sus muslos el chico se retuerce y no deja de emitir quejidos, el deber prepararle una leche tibia para reemplazar la comida, y el tener que permanecer con él hasta que se duerme porque no soltaría el agarre firme que tenía en su muñeca ni por un solo segundo—soñando, tampoco. Cuando lo único que desea es descansar y no tener que volver a ver ni saber nada de él hasta al menos el día siguiente.

Tan agotador.

 

…

 

Se encuentra sentado en el sofá verde opaco que hay en su habitación, percibiendo la suavidad tanto del material acolchado como de las manos delicadas en sus hombros. Dedos se entierran con cuidado y amasan, desatan los nudos que hay en sus músculos en un masaje que lo relaja al punto de cerrar los ojos y dejar que por su boca pasen toda clase de sonidos de satisfacción y ese toque de regocijo interno e íntimo. Hay un libro sobre sus piernas, pero ni siquiera se preocupa de mantenerlo en la página que va desde que comenzó a sentir el relajo máximo y su cuerpo se entregó al derretimiento de lo que es recibir una muestra de preocupación como aquella. Aunque era ridículo, lo tenía claro—pero no tan claro como para darse cuenta de que eso no estaba pasando. Así como que los colores no existían, habían sido drenados, y todo aquello pasaba en una película de blanco y negro, donde cada mueble y objeto de la habitación son los que tenía hace más de 10 años atrás, en su infancia más pura.

Su cabeza cae a un lado, donde está el velador con la lámpara en forma de estrella y su cama con las cubiertas de un dibujo animado antiguo. También hay una foto, que desde su lugar se alcanza a ver apenas un atisbo, ya que se encuentra volteada hacia el lecho—la curiosidad mató al gato, es dicho, pero esto no mató a Kyungsoo, sino que le dio una extraña impresión en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que era una foto familiar que no veía hace lo que parecía ser décadas: una pareja adulta, el hombre con un niño que debe estar llegando a los tres años y en los brazos de la mujer un chico aún menor del cual apenas se ve el rostro, envuelto en una manta. Ahí está ese hombre, un padre, su padre.

Solo seis años. 

Tenía seis años cuando ocurrió el accidente automovilístico, en el cual su padre y su hermano fallecieron. Su madre siempre habla de todas las cuentas que el hombre le dejó, las cuales aún no termina de pagar, lo alcohólico y difícil que era de tratar—pero Kyungsoo sabe que ella era feliz. Lo sabe por las historias que le contaba su tía, quien ahora también se había ido en, satíricamente, un accidente similar; sobre lo muy enamorada que estuvo la mujer de ese hombre que al parecer, era la imagen de cómo sería Kyungsoo en su adultez, a juzgar por el enorme parecido que había sacado de él. 

Con sinceridad, Kyungsoo no recuerda esos tiempos, en los cuales supuestamente era muy cercano a ese sujeto que ahora en fotos no le recuerda a nadie; jugaba, reía, y decía ser uno de los niños más felices de la tierra entera. No recuerda ni una sola escena de aquellas, y es curioso, pero fuertemente chocante el que no sea capaz de revivir nada antes de esa edad y, más exactamente, antes de que Jongin entrase a su vida para arruinarla más de lo que estaba, con una familia de una sola madre, y un padre y un hermano en el cementerio. Aunque, en verdad, nunca los ha ido a visitar.

Nuevamente—Kyungsoo no recuerda.

No recuerda nada del entierro, ni el haber llorado o si comprendió o no lo que pasó. Se sale del grado de normalidad en que las personas van perdiendo los años de su niñez, porque en su caso, son llenados con nada más que hojas en blanco o quizá por el contrario—arrancadas. Tampoco sabe nada de su hermano. Kyungsoo no tiene idea de muchas cosas.

Pero en él es en quien no han nacido las preguntas.

Deja la foto en su lugar y se recuesta en la cama, con el otro chico siguiéndolo y colocándose justo a su lado. El perfil de Jongin es exacto, de curvas y colinas iluminadas por la luz de la lámpara. El cielo ahora es oscuro afuera. Es pacífico. Y Kyungsoo observa, detenidamente, a Jongin; a quien curiosamente, en aquella realidad, no odia. Al contrario, le llama la atención, porque Jongin parece sí saber algo que él no—y pareciera una burla el siquiera pensarlo, pero no lo es. Sube su mano hasta el rostro del otro, palpando sus facciones, reconociéndolo porque nunca lo ha hecho físicamente. Con uno de sus dedos roza su oreja izquierda, la cual parece tener una hendidura. Kyungsoo se incorpora un poco en la cama para acercarse, Jongin no haciendo más que cerrando sus ojos y permaneciendo quieto—en la parte superior hay una cicatriz de una herida. ¿La habrá provocado él? No lo sabe, porque pareciera que él en realidad sabe absolutamente nada. Le ha hecho tantas cosas malas a aquella persona a escondidas que nadie podría saber si aquella marca es previa a existir en esa familia, la ha tenido desde siempre, o se la ha hecho él en algún momento. Sin embargo, hay un estremecimiento en su espalda, porque pareciera que por un momento, alguien grita algo desde algún lugar—una culpa.

Es en ese mismo instante, en el que pareciera estar a punto de tener una gran sacudida de verdad, que un fuerte dolor en la mejilla le hace sentarse de golpe en una cama que sigue siendo la suya, pero está a color y ha vuelto a ser la de sus 18 años. 

—¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡Joder!

Los chillidos de la mujer que en la actualidad ya le resulta hipócrita el llamar madre le grita en el oído y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ha sido ella quien le ha aventado un puñetazo en un lado de la cara. 

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No he hecho nada!  
—¡¿Nada?! —Kyungsoo es tirado fuer de la cama por su pelo, hacia el suelo— ¡¿Y qué son las marcas de quemadura en Jongin?!  
—¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue la suya por ser imbécil y enfermo!

La mujer luce espantada de las palabras, y es reconocible tanto en su cara como en el gesto que hace al subir una mano a su pecho. Como si doliese algo allí dentro.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?  
—¡Porque lo es, madre! ¡Todo es su culpa! 

El chico se pone de pie y es desesperación lo que lo llena; más que la rabia, el odio, la pena. Es la impotencia de no ser comprendido por su única familia. 

—¡¿Por qué tiene que existir?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo nosotros de él?! ¡Por él tu hermana está muerta, por él es que trabajas tanto! ¡Él no es nadie! ¡Es un bastardo que nadie quiere! —exclama tomando de los hombros a la mujer que de un momento a otro se ha quedado sin habla; y la mueve, la zamarrea en un intento extremo de que sus palabras entren a su cabeza  
—Ya ni siquiera sabes que tienes un hijo de verdad, aquí, contigo. 

Sus brazos caen abatidos cuando se da cuenta de que ha fallado una vez más, y debió haberse dado cuenta antes, que ya no hay voz ni voto en él. No hay sentido en repetirlo, ni gritarlo, o pedirlo, suplicarlo. Lo sabe en el momento en que la ve a los ojos. La decepción es tan grande que los abruma a ambos, porque los dos se dan cuenta. Con tanto tiempo siendo desperdiciado, tantos silencios y tantas discusiones, ya no hay un lazo que los una más que el de deber que tenga una progenitora con un hijo. Una relación que se ha vuelto de obligación más que cualquier otra cosa. 

Kyungsoo nunca se ha llevado muy bien con esa mujer, pero como cualquier chico que aún no es adulto, las esperanzas de ser acurrucado en el calor maternal y tener consuelo en ningún momento lo han abandonado. 

Esa última fuerza de intentarlo, sin embargo, finalmente se acaba de romper; en cuanto la mujer que ya no llamará más madre, le dice, mirándolo fijamente antes de salir de la habitación:

—Me arrepiento tanto de tú seas ese hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo no sabe amar.

 

La primavera le hace sentir enfermo.  
La primavera le hace sentir tan enfermo. 

Cuando va a buscar a Jongin, ver a toda esa gente tomada de la mano, o las flores abiertas que adornan el paisaje, el cielo siendo más celeste e intenso, el aire más fresco—se siente enfermo. Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que la culminación sucedió, desde ese quiebre que no es tan drástico si lo piensa retrospectivamente ahora. Desde que los fragmentos divididos hace mucho, que simulaban estar unidos el uno al otro, fueron tirados por una brisa suave y fresca. Como esas brisas de primavera. Kyungsoo llega a dos conclusiones, ambiguas una con la otra; la vida no es justa, no lo es en lo mínimo, fue la primera que pensó. Pero luego lo vio desde el otro lado del paisaje, en donde se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente solo porque así lo quería, porque él había empujado a los demás fuera de su círculo de comodidad. Si era así, entonces también estaba la posibilidad de que la vida fuese justa, muy justa—tan justa. 

¿Era este el pago, entonces, de todas las cosas malas que ha hecho en su fugitiva vida? ¿O, por otro lado, el no haber hecho cosas que sí debía y dejó pasar? ¿Es por haber tirado a Jongin de su silla a los diez años o, quizá, por haberle escondido sus juguetes y haberlo hecho llorar durante gran parte de su infancia? Aunque, Kyungsoo de justifica, no los usaba para otra cosa que no fuese echárselos a la boca. 

Los suspiros cansados, de un espíritu agotado más que de un cuerpo, son los que emanan, fluyen, escapan de su boca sin que lo quiera, sin que lo piense—porque quizá es su alma tratando de escapar y él no la está dejando.

Han pasado un par de semanas, ahora eso también es rutina. Jongin se ha marcado tanto como una rutina que ya ni siquiera piensa en eso más de lo necesario; sin embargo, que la costumbre le gane, no es sinónimo de aceptarlo. Y se repite, tantas veces—la importancia de eso es insignificantemente ridícula, en realidad, porque de cualquier forma, ¿ha alguna vez aceptado su vida? ¿Ha estado satisfecho los últimos años, siquiera una vez, de algo? Entonces el tema de su primo, de Jongin, no vale siquiera la pena de ser repensado una y otra, y otra vez. Entonces Kyungsoo se haya ahí, en ese punto neutro en que ya cada acción es muestra de un poco de rendimiento. 

Es un poco de querer rendirse, también, o no desear nada a la vez.

Kyungsoo no se da cuenta, en las instancias, pero está cambiando; porque los arranques de rabia ya no son diez veces a la semana, son día por medio o cada dos. Las bofetadas se redujeron, de ser fuertes y fuertemente apasionadas a palmas abiertas en el aire unos segundos, inmóvil, para luego cerrarse en puños y finalmente colgar sin fuerza junto a su torso. Ya no se habla con su madre—no, con esa mujer. Solo esa mujer, porque así es el método de auto protección que acaba de perfeccionar con este último episodio de su tragicomedia llamada vida. 

No dejes entrar a nadie. A nadie—está prohibido.

Familia, es verdad, es familia y Kyungsoo aunque lo desease no podría permitirse el negar eso; pero madre, el sentimiento que implica el pronunciar aquellas cinco letras, el de años de ser la imagen de protección, de esfuerzo, de admiración—no puede. En estos momentos sería sínico de su parte el seguir llamándola así. Podría decirse que está siendo malagradecido, probablemente sí, pero por su forma de ser no hay otro camino, otra solución; al menos por ahora, se dice, al menos… ¿por ahora?

No se percata de que ha comenzado a parar en las irregularidades de la acera del camino cuando va empujando la silla de Jongin, ni que ayer y hoy ni siquiera pensó mucho mientras le daba la comida—en vez de odio y ese deseo férreo de mandar todo a la mierda, había vacío; ese tipo de vacío como el de un contenedor con agua que ya llegó a su punto de ebullición y el líquido se ha comenzó a esfumar, desaparecer, transformándose en algo más liviano, algo que ya no pesa lo mismo pero sigue allí.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta a Jongin en vez de gritarle cuando lo ha estado mirando quieto, con la boca abierta, por cerca de cinco minutos. La televisión en el fondo reproduce alguna irrisoria canción para enseñarles a los niños las letras del alfabeto. Jongin sonríe con la máxima capacidad que tienen sus labios, pero él se mantiene inexpresivo.

—Idiota.

Se queda abriendo y cerrando la boca, en silencio, pues en cuanto lo dice, ese insulto tan simple, ordinario y de uso diario, se da cuenta de algo. Por fin se da cuenta de algo—y es que el sabor es extranjero. Como si no se hubiese disfrutado tanto como las demás veces. El sentimiento es tan excepcional que incluso frunce, se incorpora de su posición en el sofá y mira a Jongin directamente. Lo vuelve a repetir, solo para escuchar que su propia voz no es capaz de salir con hostilidad, con el veneno, con la malicia pura inyectada en ella. No hay intención. 

No hay intención verdadera en insultar a Jongin.

Mira la taza de café en una de sus manos, como si esta hubiese tenido algo en particular que le hubiese hecho cambiar en esa circunstancia, mas de inmediato sabe que es ridículo el pensar algo así. Cuán ridículo.

Es por eso que decide pararse y dar un respiro afuera en el patio trasero, empero, la razón no la asumiría nunca, ni en palabras ni en pensamientos; que es porque se ha sentido ligeramente bien el disminuir el veneno en su boca, que ya no es tan amargo allí.

El árbol de corteza oscura, en el centro, está abriendo sus botones, mezclas de un rosa suave y blanco, pequeños brotes que le devuelven la vida. A pesar de que parece ser un prometedor paisaje y hay ligereza en su estómago y pecho, porque los conflictos al parecer se han decidido apagar en estas instancias, continúa sintiéndose enfermo.

Tan enfermo—porque es primavera.

 

…

 

En el instante en que el brazo que se pasaba por sus hombros cada mañana no está, Kyungsoo sabe que algo va a pasar; bueno o malo, no está seguro, pero en verdad no tiene importancia mayor. Las pocas especulaciones que elabora aciertan, entonces, pues ve a Jongdae en la sala de clases, sentado en otra fila distinta de asientos a la suya, conversando con Chanyeol y un chico rubio, quienes apenas notan su existencia cuando pasa de largo para ubicarse en el asiento de siempre. 

En el momento en que cruza con Jongdae la mirada, sabe que hay algo ajeno en él— pero, nuevamente, no es como si hubiese llegado a sentirse fuertemente atado a ese sujeto. Era otro tipo de fuerza, la de la costumbre, nuevamente tomando acción, que le hacía una fracción de las mañanas saludarlo y sentase con él a esa misma hora. En ocasiones también había una u otra persona rondando alrededor suyo hasta aburrirse, hartarse de su personalidad, irse y tiempo después volver por razones nunca explicadas y que Kyungsoo nunca terminaría de comprender. 

Pasa eso de nuevo, y de nuevo, una, otra e incontable vez. Tan repetitivo.

Aun así, es un poco solitario los primeros días—porque se había llegado a preguntar, en algún momento, si Jongdae habría llegado a ser su amigo. 

Dudas estúpidas.

Es por eso que cuando el brazo vuelve a estar ahí, un día viernes en la tarde, no en la mañana, cuando ya está acostumbrado nuevamente al no recibirlo, vuelve a saber que algo va a pasar; y si es bueno o malo, sigue importándole lo mínimo.

—Kyungsoo, amigo.

Amigo. Qué ironía aquella. ¿Qué era eso, de todas formas? Nadie estaba ahí siempre, realmente; era incluso casi hilarante, al menos para él, el ser llamado así.

—No soy tu amigo—responde inmutable, no guiado por el remordimiento de que Jongdae haya decidido ignorarlo completamente, sino que simplemente ya no veía las razones suficientes de permanecer callado cuando salían frases como aquellas.

—Dándome el hombro frío, ¿eh?

Y allí es cuando el brazo se desliza, cae, y se siente como un peso menos, literal y alegóricamente. Caminan por el pasillo hacia la salida de la escuela, Jongdae a su ritmo, él al suyo, sin esperar ni seguir a nadie.

—¿Cómo está el enfermo?

Sus ojos van pegados al frente, no en el otro.

—¿Jongin?

Un bufido, y le da un vistazo porque no dijo nada potencialmente chistoso. Jongdae se da cuenta de esa seriedad persistente rodeándolos. 

—Ah, ¿ahora lo llamas por su nombre, también? —Kyungsoo levanta una ceja, Jongdae sigue con esa sonrisa de gato suya, esos ojos extranjeros.   
—¿Qué más le haces, Kyung? ¿Le das de comer? ¿Lo arrullas hasta que se duerme?

—Está bien, está bien —lo interrumpe— ¿Qué pasa?

Y es allí cuando Kyungsoo se detiene, casi al final del pasillo que se encuentra particularmente despoblado a aquellas horas. Con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pasea la mirada mientras espera una respuesta rápida de un Jongdae que parece desconcertado—está siendo perfectamente ridículo con sus palabras. Patético.

El chico al frente suyo reacciona, cruzándose de brazos, y esa sonrisa que tan orgulloso muestra, de pronto tiene deseos de partir en dos y arrancar de su lugar.

—Dejemos de fingir, ¿sí? Todos sabemos que sufres el síndrome del lobo solitario y esa actitud no-necesito-a-nadie de mierda, pero tienes amigos también, que saben cómo eres. Y has cambiado.

Si aquello tenía algún sentido, no supo cual era, pero le llamó la atención que dijese-

—¿Amigos?

—Yo, por ejemplo —replica seguro. Kyungsoo lo considera, aquello era entendible. Jongdae puede creer la mierda que quiera.   
—Y Chanyeol, Sehun, eh... 

Pero con la continuación de ese discurso, se ríe. Es de esas risas secas que dejarían pasmado a cualquiera que no lo conociese, con una carga tan concentrada de sarcasmo que sería imposible el confundirlo con una risa natural; como esas provenientes de alegría, de buenas intenciones o de humor limpio. 

Chanyeol no era más que quien tomaba las sobras lloricas que dejaba luego de la cama, un buitre adicto mientras que Sehun era un pendejo que jugaba a hacerse el grande y de vez en cuando se acercaba para intentar dar una imagen penosa de chico malo. Los demás se lo compraban, al menos; pero Kyungsoo los conocía a todos bien, porque es observador, a los nombrados y a los que no. 

Los conocía bien, pero ellos a él no.

Jongdae no se calla y él necesita irse ahora. Necesita correr, necesita ir a un lugar.

—Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí, tengo que irme rápido —dice quitándole importancia a todo lo que Jongdae pudo haber dicho. No puso atención en lo mínimo.  
—¿Podrías repetirme a qué viene todo esto? 

—¿Vas mañana? —pregunta— Sé que sabes a que me refiero.

Ciertamente, Kyungsoo esta vez sabía. Porque le había llegado un papel rasgado de cuaderno con la invitación, como a los demás. Una fiesta, e iba a ser grande—monumental, como decía allí. Pero era ese fin de semana. Jongin iba a estar en su cargo nuevamente, y no puede dejarlo en cuidado de alguien más un sábado o domingo.

—No lo sé, no creo que-  
—Tienes que ir.

Ya debería estar trotando hacia la casa en donde se encuentra su primo.

—Escucha, en verdad necesito irme ahora.  
—¿Y por qué?

Hay un silencio que si bien es efímero, es suficiente para que las piezas se pongan en su lugar con la sutileza grácil de una mente enlazando dos hechos juntos.

—¿Cual es la razón, eh, Kyungsoo? Porque yo estoy 101% seguro que es por ese enfermo de mierda que te quieres ir luego. 

¿Era así? ¿Por eso no dejaba de ojear la hora en su teléfono celular? La conciencia de esto, si lo conmociona o no, no se refleja en su rostro. Pero su sonrisa suficiente tiene un minúsculo flaqueo. 

—¿Donde quedó ese Do Kyungsoo que hacia lo que se le daba la jodida gana? ¿El que se follaba a la mejor puta de la fiesta? ¿El conocido por su frialdad y que le importaba un carajo todo?—Jongdae dice lo siguiente como si fuese algo asqueroso— Estás cambiado.

Una carcajada. A él no le iba a meter esas ridiculeces en la cabeza. Era el mismo—ni siquiera lo conoció en un principio ¿qué derecho tenía a decirle que había cambiado?

—Sigo igual.

La sonrisa de Jongdae comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas gravemente.

—Deja de fingir. Si no vuelves a demostrar quién eres realmente pasarás del extremo de ser Do Kyungsoo al imbécil y callado que todos comenzarán a golpear. No tengo idea de qué pasó, pero no, esta mierda no e-

Jongdae llega a retroceder tres pasos por la fuerza del puñetazo que le avienta Kyungsoo justo en medio de la cara. Su nariz recibiendo mayor parte del impacto, abriendo un pequeño río de sangre que baja por la forma de su boca y que es atrapado por una mano a la altura de la barbilla. 

Y ya no hay sonrisa, finalmente.

—Hora—exige.  
—La de siempre.

Mira su teléfono; ahora está atrasado por la culpa de ese imbécil. Sin embargo no se irá sin antes advertirlo; nadie jode con él, absolutamente nadie le hace perder el tiempo a él. Toma al chico de la camisa, y por dramático que parezca, no medita mucho en ello.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí de nuevo ni a llamarme amigo. Tú no me conoces. Nadie en este puto lugar me conoce.

 

…

 

Al mediodía del sábado, Jongin dice su nombre.

Cómo fue que lo aprendió, quién fue el que se dio el tiempo de corregirlo un y otra vez hasta que lo dijese bien—no tiene idea. Pero lo dijo.

Kyungsoo, llamó, y luego de que éste hubiese dejado de mirar la sopa cocinándose, se hubo dado vuelta pensando en que solo estaba escuchando cosas con su imaginación, lo repitió. Era claro, entonces, sin errores de pronunciación, aunque esforzado y venía de una voz un cuanto rasposa por el poco uso. 

Su nombre, tres veces. 

—Qué... ¿Qué quieres?

Jongin estaba doblando su cuello, tratando de mirarlo porque su silla estaba vuelta; sin embargo no parecía que le molestase encontrarse así. Parecía feliz. Kyungsoo podría decirlo por la forma en que se sacudió y movió sus piernas, con una sonrisa que escurría saliva por una de sus comisuras de lo grande y abierta que era. Que se comportase así en ocasiones era normal—sin embargo, que lo hiciese mientras lo llamaba, no lo era. Era un llamado que podría significar más que cualquier cosa, un sentimiento vago y melancólico que se despierta en lo profundo de su estómago; porque su cerebro recuerda al Jongin de las visiones, el que sigue apareciendo en forma de sueños y recuerdos entremezclados esporádicamente. De ese Jongin nunca ha escuchado voz alguna.

Kyungsoo saca a Jongin al patio después de comer, con una manta sobre sus piernas porque todavía está frío, a pesar del fuego a distancia de un sol desgastado por la estación. La tranquilidad que lo invade en aquel momento de compañía lo llena, gota a gota, como si el fuese cuan envase vacío que vuelve de a poco a completarse; una planta seca y abandonada que ha sido regada con lágrimas para volver a vivir. Pero no hay saciedad aún.

Vivir. 

¿Qué significaba eso? Se cuestiona, porque al aparecer ese concepto ha perdido el significado en algún momento de su existencia. Pero más importante que el comprenderlo en sí, son los deseos. 

¿Cuánto deseas vivir?

Esa noche es la fiesta, se repite; es esa noche del regreso, del volver atrás y empezar todo el ciclo de nuevo. Es una noche de alcohol, polvo de hadas y eventualmente sexo con algún extraño; es de volver a ser vaciado por completo, porque al no llegar a estar satisfecho con lo que ya tiene, esa paz del momento, le hace frustración burbujear en su pecho. Es de entregarse al arrebato del odiar y enmohecerse de envidia una vez más—porque quizá eso es vivir.

Pero no está seguro.

Porque es tan tranquilo, tan pacífico estar allí observando el patio que se abre, se comienza a mostrar tímidamente en todos sus atributos, con una de sus manos en el mango de la silla y otra que de alguna forma ha acabado en un cabello que es delgado, suave y limpio. Y se dice Kyungsoo, deja de ser tan ridículo, lo cual hace que cierre su mano en un puño y hale de las hebras. Pero no lo hace tan fuerte, y ríe de la expresión de Jongin estrujando los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza y mocionando palabras que no existen con su boca, en su propio lenguaje.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué su mano es serena en vez de violenta? 

Gran pedazo de idiota que eres, Kyungsoo.

—No le puedes decir a nadie que estoy siendo así de sentimentalmente marica, ¿entendido? —declara dando una palmada en el hombro de Jongin.

—Es un secreto.

Jongin intenta mirarlo desde su lugar, retorciéndose en el intento, pero Kyungsoo tapa sus ojos haciendo que se quede quieto.

—Esto no significa que te haya aceptado como mi primo ni nada de eso. No somos familia ni amigos. 

Hace una pausa, repasando en su cerebro cuán estúpido puede ser el hablarle a Jongin ahora, un enfermo que no entiende nada ni tiene una puta idea de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. 

Pero el que Jongin haya creado odio, rabia, envidia o cualquier otro sentimiento dentro de él va quitando la monotonía de sus días. Eso justo ahora lo hace pensar sobre el tema—¿qué emociones está trayendo ahora?

—Yo solo estoy obligado a cuidar que no te mates por accidente.

 

…

 

Kyungsoo se va a las diez de la noche, cuando Jongin sigue despierto. Estaba sentado en la cama, se había encargado de dejarlo así, con una película infantil reproduciéndose y una botella con bombilla llena de jugo de naranja. Lo imagina tomándosela, empinando el trago por su garganta de la misma manera en que él lo hace con aquella botella de alcohol que acaba de vaciar, sentado en uno de los sillones en un rincón, donde las luces no llegan de manera directa. La música retumba con tal fuerza que siente el tempo dentro de su cabeza; cuerpos sudorosos bailan acompasados tras su visión que comienza a emborronarse, en aquella habitación espaciosa—le importa la absoluta nada, le provoca nada, la euforia de los demás. 

Se queda observando el cristal de la botella, con aquella escarcha por dentro, amarilla, reluciente que le da un efecto mágico a lo que está sosteniendo; como si sostuviese algo positivamente valioso. Sus párpados se vuelven pesados, cierra y abre los ojos repetidamente intentando ajustarse a la repentina somnolencia arrullándolo en aquel lugar y momento equivocados. Luces, y todo negro, y reiteradamente hay luces parpadeantes con música atronadora; se derrite todo en oscuridad. Apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, tirando su torso hacia adelante para no permitirse el caer dormido, levantando su cabeza un segundo para encontrar algo fuera de lugar en el extremo contrario de la pista de baile. Es una forma, un rostro, un cuerpo que conoce, que ha visto tantas veces. 

Está fuera de lugar.

Se pone de pie inmediatamente, casi cayéndose a un lado pero recuperando la compostura. Sus zancadas son amplias, ni siquiera se fija en la gente no tiene rostro, y apenas si nota cómo el cielo del lugar se convierte en tonalidades de rosado fuertes y leves moviéndose entre ellas pero apenas entremezclándose—y Jongin está allí, en sus silla de ruedas tal y como lo vio ese día, con una expresión perdida y angustiada, asustada horriblemente cuando personas se ponen a su alrededor y hacen a Kyungsoo perderlo de vista. Hay un hedor a sudor fuerte, las personas siguen poniéndose en su camino y se ve obligado a empujarlas con más fuerza, con más rabia, con mucha más decisión. La música se corta. Los otros persisten, se mecen, doblan a pesar de que se ha producido ese corte de sonido total que ya ha comenzado a familiarizar, pero no entender. Las luces se apagan, tres segundos, y al encenderse el paisaje completo está en tonalidades sepia. Por fin saliendo del tumulto, Kyungsoo da una vuelta sobre sí mismo porque Jongin en su silla ya no se encuentra ahí, ni a la izquierda, ni por la derecha; ni tampoco hay alguien que conozca, o escuche los gritos mudos que preguntan por su primo político—es como si nadie siquiera lo viera, bailando cada vez más retorcidamente; el cielo todavía es lo único que brinda iluminación rosácea.

Kyungsoo corre.

De dónde fue que habrá salido tal despertar, tal energía—tal necesidad de hacer algo, y algo rápido, algo por una sola persona que un mes atrás hubiese preferido muerta, fuera de su vida. Corre botando a cada una de las personas que estorban, abriendo cada una de las puertas que hay, hasta llegar al baño, el cual al abrir, parece nuevamente el mundo real, a color y sonido, con un aroma a miel tal y como la primera vez, espeso y casi asfixiante. La silla está botada a un costado, todas las puertas de las cabinas están cerradas mientras que al caminar frente al espejo éste lo refleja con sus emociones claras, sus jadeos y sudor resbalando por su cien. La silla está botada, allí, en el fondo. 

Hay otro corte de luz total, y vuelve. 

Es exactamente igual, solo que esta vez hay una voz quejándose y llorando con fuerza suficiente para hacer que algo en su interior se estruje como si una mano misma lo hubiese tomado desde adentro. No alcanza a hacer nada antes del tercer corte, después del cual hay un sonido repetitivo, un ritmo, uno al cual en esos segundos precisos hace que sus manos tiemblen y se aprieten porque es muy conocido, y los ruidos comienzan acompañados de otros que no podrían ser confundidos. Los gritos de dolor son de Jongin, los conoce bien, tan bien. Da tres pasos hacia la última cabina cuando hay un nuevo pestañeo y ya no hay ruido, hay alguien saliendo del baño, aparece por su espalda, apenas unos segundos como una ilusión y lo reconoce. Es Jongdae. Sin la rapidez de reacción a hacer algo, ocurre la que piensa, es el último parpadeo de oscuridad. La puerta del final está abierta de par en par, hay plantas con flores floreciendo por las grietas, pero en aquella esquina parecen hacerlo con más fuerza; se apoderan de suelo y las paredes con colores vistosos, flores que cualquier ojo con el mínimo de sentido por el arte describiría como hermoso. Kyungsoo se acerca casi temeroso, paso a paso, justo cuando girasoles están subiendo hasta tocar el techo. Jongin está en esa esquina. 

Tiembla, con los ojos cerrados, los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos, los ojos cerrados y lleno de cardenales pintorescos en sus piernas, brazos y rostro. La polera con líneas rosadas cubre su entrepierna, pero Kyungsoo no quiere ver ese lugar, porque hay un líquido oscuro escurriéndose por el pasto que ha brotado sobre las lozas del suelo.

Se ve tan real. ¿Podría ser real?

Cuando se agacha y su lado humano, aquel recóndito, aquel que sabía que existía en algún lugar, hace que sus brazos se muevan hasta Jongin y le toque la cabeza con tal cuidado que nadie sabría que aquella era su mano, y que su expresión cambie en tal grado de aflicción que Do Kyungsoo no siente por nadie, se haga presente en cada una de sus facciones—y que al abrazarlo como si Jongin mismo, en sí, fuese un preciado y delicado brote de alguna especie extinta, aquellos sentimientos confusos de culpa, tristeza, rabia e impotencia sean tan fuertes que el preguntarse si aquello mismo, esas escenas, fueses reales cada una de ellas. Kyungsoo se lo cuestiona—se cuestiona qué es real. Quién define aquellos parámetros para decir si lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo es siquiera real o el efecto psicológico de una simple visión. Y al momento en que se apagan las luces, sorpresivamente, mientras aferra a Jongin con fuerza por diez segundos, podría llegar a jurar que aquello es un error en el tiempo, o un agujero, o un portal a otro universo, porque simplemente es tan real.

Pero cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la botella en su mano, observando la escarcha adentro, y abre más sus párpados, tirando la botella al suelo, pero no se rompe. Busca por Jongin, se para conmocionado, su mirada parece arrebatada de él mismo, su respiración es desacompasada. Y Jongdae pasa frente a él.

Es como si un volcán fuese a estallar.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —lo toma de la parte del pecho con la chaqueta que anda, empujándolo a la pared más cercana, con ojos amenazadores que prometen cumplir lo que propongan.   
—¡Responde! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Hay un puño esperando a ser lanzado, un fuego que lucha por explotar pronto; uno acumulado por una imagen apenas fracciones de tiempo atrás. Sin embargo el desconcierto en Jongdae es tan putamente evidente.

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Tranquilízate!

Kyungsoo no entiende. 

Lo suelta con brusquedad y se queda en su mundo por un momento, tratando de poner en su lugar las cosas. La angustia que existe en su cuerpo es real, pero—

¿Por qué?

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Kyungsoo empuja con su brazo a Jongdae sin siquiera dirigirle un vistazo, camino a la puerta. Alcanza a avanzar hasta que está a punto de salir cuando en alcanzado y uno de sus brazos es tomado, deteniéndolo.

—¿A dónde vas?  
—¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? —responde soltándose y avanzando otras zancadas más.  
—Me voy.  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? —Kyungsoo se voltea para mirarlo con esa frialdad tan característica.  
— ¿Eh, Kim Jongdae?

Pero pareciera que Jongdae se compadeciera, en parte, de él, mirando al suelo y luego a alguna figura atrás de él. Qué estupidez.

—Traté de advertírtelo, Kyungsoo.

En cuanto escucha las palabras, un golpe inesperado y duro, de alguien que no había visto antes, es aventado en todo el lado derecho de su cara.


	4. Chapter 4

La televisión en la habitación de Jongin sigue reproduciéndose, pero nadie la está viendo. Kyungsoo se queda quieto en medio de la pieza, demasiado descolocado como para tener alguna suerte de reacción inmediata. Sus músculos arden, los nudillos de sus manos están rojos, pelados en su primera capa, mientras que en su rostro hay manchas carmesíes y moradas. 

Jongin pareciera no estar por ningún lado; la silla está ahí, vacía.

Sube a su habitación, soltando su chaqueta en la cama, recibiendo la corriente de aire fresco que pasa por la ventana abierta por completo, y pasando al baño rápidamente para tirarse agua en la cara. No mira en el espejo—lo que hay allí lo enfurecería.

Baja, pero la silla de Jongin y la cama siguen vacías.

—Basta de alucinaciones, Do Kyungsoo —se dice, notando el hecho de que está hablando solo.

Pero el hecho es que, Kyungsoo ya no está ebrio ni bajo los efectos del polvo de hadas. No está alucinando. 

Moviéndose por sí solo, enciende la luz de la cocina, la cual parece un tanto fuera de lugar, con las puertas abiertas y utensilios volteados, y luego enciende la débil iluminación que da al patio trasero, el grande, con esa angustia tan descomunal, tan nueva. Y cuando lo ve-

Cuando lo ve es como si nunca hubiese dejado de soñar. Surgen los inminentes deseos de vomitar.

Porque Jongin está ahí, con la misma ropa que lo había visto, con los mismos temblores, junto el árbol del centro del patio, en cuyas raíces brotan pequeñas plantas con florecillas amarillas durmiendo. Sus pantalones están abajo, está llorando y tiene esas marcar horrendas en su cuerpo, similares a las que tiene él en el suyo; retorciéndose en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor mientras su cabeza es incapaz de levantarse del suelo y al parecer ya no tiene voz para seguir llorando—para seguir gritando por una ayuda que nunca hubo llegado. Se cae de rodillas frente a él. 

Pesadillas; así son llamadas, ¿no? Porque se encuentra rogando que aquello no sea real, contrario a lo que quiso y deseó mientras estaba en la fiesta. 

Porque aquellas sensaciones son mucho más potentes. De alguna manera, duele. Duele demasiado.

Kyungsoo comienza a llorar.

Es un acto natural, del cual apenas sí se da cuenta—por segunda ocasión acercándose y abrazando a Jongin, mientras su cabeza ha quedado totalmente en blanco; el olor a miel no está en ese mundo, ni los cielos que cambian de colores, solo perdura el nocturno a horas de la madrugada, cuando aún es demasiado temprano para que haya siquiera un rayo de sol que los salve de aquella noche.

—Tranquilo —pide, con voz endeble— Por favor.  
—K-Kyung… Kyungsoo.

Jongin puede que ni siquiera sepa qué es eso; que no lo esté escuchando, que no sepa qué son los abrazos ni esas letras todas juntas, ni el significado de lo ocurrido, de lo que le han hecho—ero es más sensible. Jongin es más perceptivo, quizá; no ve el mundo como los demás, lo ve como solo él puede. Y Kyungsoo al sentir los brazos torpemente enrollándose en su torso acaba de romper la última pared; acaba con un soplido un fuego interminable, y llena el envase en su última gota. Y esas palabras que suelta de consuelo inútiles no sirven, porque sin saberlo es él quien está siendo consolado. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Jongin, ¿por qué?—solloza, rompiéndose, desmoronándose y hundiendo su cabeza cada vez más hasta que son solo dos niños, llorando enrollados uno junto al otro; donde no hay punto de diferencia para decir que uno es el primero está sosteniendo al segundo.

Solo dos niños; que no saben nada. Ninguno de los dos, sabe absolutamente nada.

Vuelven a aquel pasado, aquel en el que Kyungsoo conoció a Jongin y lo odio de inmediato—con la diferencia de que en este exacto momento, es ese cosmos imaginario, en vez de odio, rabia, envidia… florece la empatía, amabilidad y, puede que, incluso, cariño. 

—Lo siento —pide agarrando puños de la camisa del otro, con intensidad en su tonalidad— ¡Lo siento tanto, Jongin! Por-por favor- 

Los sollozos no le permiten hablar, su garganta se cierra; sus ojos arden demasiado.

—Perdón —gimotea débil como nunca antes— Perdóname, Jongin.

Entonces su pecho se contrae, porque cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquellas palabras salieron por accidente; pero no ha sido así. Es Kyungsoo finalmente admitiendo sus errores, pidiendo perdón por cada uno de los golpes que dejó marcados en esa piel, por cada pensamiento oscuro que cruzó su mente, por cada palabra amarga que salió por sus labios. Por cada una de las veces en que lo dejó solo, que no se dio cuenta de cómo eran las cosas. Y es que en realidad, no hubiese imaginado, nunca, que alguien entrase a su casa en busca de dinero inexistente y que hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo como eso—como el violar a alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de oponerse con la fuerza de un crío, o suplicar con palabras a pesar de que sean en vano, rogar, culpar. 

Ni siquiera Kyungsoo lo hubiese deseado—ni siquiera cuando intentó ahogar a su primo, donde la razón lo abandonó por completo, hubiese esperado algo así por suceder.

Pero el mundo, al parecer, está en su lado más injusto esta vez.

Pues la madre de Kyungsoo llega antes de lo previsto y los ve en el suelo del patio, bajo las estrellas nocturnas, y su voz se ahoga, y por un momento piensa que ha sido Kyungsoo pero, al notar el estado similar de maltrato sabe que no ha sido así—que Kyungsoo se hubo ido a una fiesta esa noche, por la ropa que lleva puesta y por cómo está peinado su cabello—que el desorden en la casa significa algo, y que los pantalones de Jongin que siguen bajados significan una verdad que es imposible de digerir en su primera instancia. 

Pues la ventana de Kyungsoo sigue abierta, por donde se puede subir desde afuera, como hacía él cuando era más joven y se escapaba de casa.   
Pues la reja del patio quedó abierta.

Y por más perdón que pida Kyungsoo a gritos a Jongin; por más que bote todas las lágrimas que durante su juventud sostuvo; por más que se aferre a los tobillos de la mujer y acepte la mirada demasiado atormentada para siquiera mantenerse fija en un solo lugar—nada, absolutamente nada hará cambiará el presente. 

 

…

 

La tina está llena de agua tibia, enfriándose. Sus manos ya se encuentran arrugadas, no está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva allí; observando inmerso las marcas floreciendo en su piel como brotes color lila, rosa, con un poco de verde. Ya es suficiente, decide, y al levantarse el líquido escurre por todo el largo de su cuerpo, mojando el suelo del baño. Seca su cuerpo con una toalla áspera de lo vieja que se encuentra, se viste con movimientos llenos de letargo y baja al primer piso tan silencioso como un felino que desea pasar desapercibido. Hay alguien sollozando en algún lugar de la casa, y el ambiente es de un gris tan oscuro, tan, tan poco aclarador. 

Siguiendo el sonido se dirige inertemente a la cocina, donde hay una silla que está girada con la vista a la ventana del patio trasero, esa ancha y con cortinas de encaje—pero Kyungsoo no toma nota de ello. Lo que él ve, únicamente, es la nuca de cabello que se nota de textura suave por la liviandad y orden que hay, que tiembla un poco. 

Se acerca hasta quedar al lado de Jongin, con toda su focalización en la manera en que aquellas manos cubren ese rostro y cómo las lágrimas surcan líneas cuando pasan por entre los dedos del chico; cuán livianos son los sonidos a pesar de que la intensidad de aquella expresión sea mucho más grande de lo que se ve a primera vista. Su mano se eleva, se aproxima a la muñeca de Jongin pero se detiene en el último momento. 

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Puede provenir el consuelo a una pena de la misma persona que ha provocado tanto de aquel sentimiento? ¿Se confiaría acaso, en una vara para pararse luego de una caída que, quizá, fue demasiado fuerte, sabiendo que la vara se encuentra roída por insectos por dentro y débil a causa de la humedad a la que ha estado expuesta por incontables inviernos? ¿Se haría uso de ella, incluso sabiendo que se romperá cuando se intente utilizar como apoyo? 

Una risa seca y sardónica consigo mismo es lo que toma su boca; porque no—no es posible. Tan improbable. El solo desear ser visto como algo útil no lo convertirá, ciertamente, en ello. Kyungsoo sería el mismo fracaso de siempre, la misma decepción, el mismo error en la historia.

Se voltea para dar un único vistazo a la ventana; es entonces que se da cuenta qué es lo que Jongin estaba mirando. Es la silueta de un hombre parado sobre un banco, bajo una de las ramas del árbol en el centro, a medio florecer, con la mitad de su vida devuelta, la mitad aún durmiendo. Hay una soga junto a él, pero es imposible distinguir algo más, como alguna suerte de facción o identidad. Otro sollozo—el hombre pone la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Es un cuerpo grande, de adulto, del cual no se puede distinguir rasgo alguno; los hombros están caídos, y la cabeza gacha, los brazos caídos, pero hay decisión en sus movimientos, Kyungsoo se da cuenta; es la seguridad de un no hay vuelta atrás camino a un futuro decidido, pero que aún así, que se sabe que es incierto. Tan incierto. 

El cielo que se refleja a las espaldas del sujeto se oscurece aún más. Es aquel punto en que ha pasado la tarde, ya apenas si se toca con la punta de los dedos, mientras que la noche aún no es abordada ni siquiera con el primer dedo del pie. Un punto culmine donde no se sabe si es lo uno o es lo otro, si es esto o puede que aquello—aquel minuto en el que se es ignorante de cualquier cosa que se ha habido o ha de saber.

Se da vuelta al tiempo en que sucede. 

Se da vuelta y toma de la muñeca a Jongin, le hace levantarse tomando su codo con la otra mano, también. Lo lleva a un paso calmado hacia la escalera, le hace subir con cuidado, afirmando que no se caiga, que no tropiece, justo atrás de él; está allí, para él. Pero Kyungsoo sabe que está siendo egoísta y cruel—sabe que si finge ser una varilla firme y segura para afirmarse, acabará por doblarse con mayor impacto, porque será en el momento menos esperado. 

Porque a final de cuentas, Kyungsoo solo es capaz de hacer daño. Es lo único que conoce, lo único que ha hecho.

Cierra la puerta cuando entran a su habitación, aquella de su infancia, y le hace recostarse en su cama bajo la primera manta, acompañándolo desde el otro lado, mirándolo de frente. El color en su mejilla, aquella marca que surca con su dedo producto de algún golpe con gravedad ya se ve mejor; y Kyungsoo se halla a sí mismo ensimismado en eso ojos cándidos, el párpado marcado, las pestañas largas besando sus pómulos—es ya tan cercano, tan familiar, es tantas cosas e ideas que bloquea de inmediato en su cabeza. 

Porque en realidad tiene miedo.   
Teme a la curiosidad, a las preguntas; sabe que no será capaz de afrontar las respuestas.

No dejes que la varilla se doble; no dejes que se rompa, se dice.

Se oyen pasos fantasmales en el primer piso, como de un niño, de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto cesan para ser reemplazado por gritos angustiados de una mujer, chillidos altos, agudos, que provienen desde donde puede adivinar que se ubica la cocina, y sube sus palmas para tapar las orejas de Jongin porque él no tiene por qué escuchar eso. No, Jongin no tiene por qué…

Y mientras sigue repitiendo eso; no escuches, Jongin, no importa, esa parte libre de su consciencia ve las piezas, claramente, de un puzle que siempre ha estado allí, desde el principio, pero que solo ahora le llama la atención y se da cuenta de que puede armar porque no falta absolutamente nada más que sus manos. 

Le da un vistazo el atisbo de esa misma foto de otras veces que está en el velador, siente su corazón latiendo con más potencia que antes, sus ojos ya no se pueden mantener donde antes, sus manos vacilan en su lugar; el llanto de un bebé comienza a resonar a través de la casa.

Porque Kyungsoo piensa que finalmente lo sabe.   
Pero al abrir los ojos en la tina, sabe que todo ha sido una alucinación.

 

…

 

Es una mera obligación, el mero hecho de cumplir por querer que todo termine luego. Es lo único que le hace atender las clases en su escuela, cuando ya queda tan poco para voltearse y nunca más volver allí, nunca más tener que poner un pie en ese lugar que de inmediato le hace crear un mueca en sus facciones, o un fruncimiento en sus cejas; porque simplemente lo detesta. Desprecia cada identidad de aquel establecimiento, cada mirada ladina, cada choque de hombros en los pasillos y voces que no parecen ir a callarse nunca. El ruido, las risas, las lecciones—fastidio puro. Kyungsoo se encuentra en los límites, en el odio, pero no aquel que se expresa como tal, físicamente. Este es uno que le hace pudrirse por dentro. Es el lado medio vacío del vaso cada vez que está fuera de su casa. Cuán irónico.

La paz, la calma, el lado medio lleno esta en aquel lugar, en aquel específico lugar. Con Jongin, quizá—solo quizá.

Hoy el viento golpea su rostro de frente, el sonido lo ensordece cuando roza sus oídos en un corte veloz con el cabello hacia atrás y los músculos adoloridos y tensos; lo que calma la ansiedad que ha comenzado a crecer hace un par de días, después de aquel sueño—aquella visión de ese otro universo acompañado de aquellas pistas de un pasado que desconoce. Es ese tipo de ansiedad que le hace levantarse en medio de la noche para salir a algún lugar que le deje de asfixiar, aquella que le obliga a escupirle en la cara, literalmente, a quien intenta aprovecharse de verlo lleno de magulladuras y piel maltratada, o beber agua; beber tanta, tanta agua hasta que siente que se va a ahogar con ella. Aquella ansiedad que le hace escuchar a alguien susurrándole culpable, es absolutamente toda tu culpa cuando ve a Jongin igual de amoratado que él en su silla de ruedas, sin moverse tanto como antes, sin reír tanto como antes ni mirarlo tanto como antes, con una pesadilla sobre sus hombros que es imposible de quitarse. Porque Jongin no entiende—sigue sin comprender lo malo que puede llegar a ser este mundo en el que viven, ni lo horrible y repugnante que es lo que le han hecho.

Lo que le han hecho por su culpa.

Y Kyungsoo todavía no ha podido quitarse el sueño de su mente; ni el hecho de que ya rectamente no es capaz de tratarlo mal.   
Porque no puede, Kyungsoo no puede; y han pasado otros días así, pero hoy, el presente en particular se siente frenético. 

Kyungsoo sale de la escuela corriendo, con esa zozobra que pareciera comérselo por dentro cuando pasa a buscar a Jongin y se lo lleva caminando rápido. En la casa se da vueltas de un lado a otro, sin poder quedarse quieto, por lo que hace varias cosas; esas que no hacía hace tanto tiempo; como hacer una comida que es diferente a una desabrida sopa, y ordenar un poco la casa, acabar los ensayos de la escuela a pesar de que le importan una mierda, bañar a Jongin con agua caliente y luego secarle el pelo y sacarlo al patio, dándole unas vueltas repetitivas, para que respire aire limpio y se entretenga. Lo más destacable, sin embargo, es que hubiese sacado las sogas de aquella habitación del fondo, y esa tabla ancha con un orificio en cada extremo—que hubiese armado el columpio en la rama más fuerte del árbol, como en los viejos tiempos, hace más de 10 años. Que se hubiese columpiado; que hubiese deseado abrir sus recuerdos a través de miradas y compartirlos silenciosamente con la única otra persona allí, que le ponía tanta atención ahora que los humores se han alivianado un tanto.

Kyungsoo solo se queda sentado, viendo los botones del árbol en el centro de su patio y por sus ideas pasa el ciclo de la vida; despertar, nacer, moverse con el flujo de todos quienes lo rodean, pasar desapercibido en la vida sin llegar a ser nadie importante; solo un nombre más, una cara más, un ser insignificante más que solo deja malos recuerdos o un poco de lo suyo, pero que generaciones más adelante no será siquiera mencionado. No existir, intentar pasar una vida dándole significado y luego dormirse eternamente. Si se dice así es un poco más duro de aceptar, aunque es la verdad.

Hay un viento suave que le llega a la cara. Jongin se divierte, un poco más despierto, mirando las flores que Kyungsoo cortó para él, llevándolas a su nariz y dándoles inhalaciones probablemente desde demasiado cerca, haciéndole aspirar el polen y estrujar su nariz como si fuese a estornudar. Pero es, nuevamente, como si no estuviese pasando nada.

Al balancearse de atrás a adelante, muy suavemente, nota que las ramas del árbol siguen siendo tan estables.

—¡Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!

Su primo mueve sus brazos con la poca motricidad que hay en ellos, estirándolos, demostrándole que él también quiere columpiarse allí.

—Lo siento —dice casi en un murmullo— No puedes columpiarte hasta que me asegure de que está firme.

Pero Jongin comienza a llorar en silencio. 

Kyungsoo no entiende el por qué y se para de el trozo de madera flotante para tomar a Jongin de los hombros y tratar de hacer que lo mire, porque quiere entender qué es lo que pasa por aquella cabeza; qué es lo que lo ha hecho llorar otra vez. 

¿Ha sido él? ¿Es nuevamente su completa culpa? ¿Es porque no dejó que se columpiase o por todas las desgracias que le hizo sufrir por más de diez años? 

Pero no parece ser eso. No, es algo que no cree, en verdad no—pero quizá es por la humedad tibia que comenzó a caer desde que se hubo sentado allí. No tendría sentido.

—Kyungsoo… 

El chico abre los ojos, sus manos aprietan las flores.

—Jongin, no llores, ¿está bien? —Pide agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura— Yo estoy bien.

Los brazos de su primo se vuelven a estirar, esta vez quedando uno a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres un abrazo? —pregunta sonriéndole.

Kyungsoo sonríe, sin darse cuenta.   
Kyungsoo lo abraza, sin darse cuenta. 

Y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su palma se centra en ser él mismo.; es aquel Kyungsoo más joven que nunca pudo salir, el oculto en aquel espacio cerrado bajo una llave que se ha quebrado y rajado como si fuese simple papel desde un inicio. Y acaricia, y sonríe, y siente su corazón más caliente latiendo dentro de ese espacio en su cuerpo. Es aquel que da palabras de confortamiento, apreciando a esa persona entre sus brazos—tan delicada, tan preciada, tan hermosa, tan especial. 

Puede que no se vuelva a repetir en su vida algo como aquello, algo que es tan personal, algo tan real, de él, de Do Kyungsoo. 

Tan secreto.

Algo tan imposible de que alguna vez pasase, estaba ocurriendo.

Porque Do Kyungsoo sintió eso, el sentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes, al besar la mejilla del Jongin de la vida real y ver su sonrisa.

 

…

 

Los domingos huele a frescura y el polen de las flores. 

Luego de ducharse a las 8 de la mañana, de haber revisado que Jongin siguiese durmiendo y su madre ya se hubiese ido al trabajo, sale de su casa; audífonos en sus oídos y ropas ligeras para aquella sesión de trote que ha descubierto, podría servir como alguna especie de terapia para bajar los niveles de las emociones fuertes que ha experimentado los últimos meses. Lo dejan lo suficientemente cansado, lo suficientemente revitalizado. Porque es una pasión, después de todo, esa flama que le hace sentirse por primeras veces normal y le entrega la calidez necesaria para saber que sí hay vuelta atrás a todo. Que puede que, a pesar de sus acciones, no sea tan tarde para él como pensaba.

Ese domingo deja que sus pies lo lleven por rutas no tan frecuentadas por sus ojos.

Con la música dándole energía, con el pensamiento de qué es lo que intentará cocinar hoy para Jongin, con el sudor en su frente y los flujos de pensamientos comenzando su activación, es como llega a esa calle que es inmaculadamente hermosa; con sus árboles florales a cada lado, en un estilo tradicional, los cerezos en flor, la expresión máxima de lo que es la flora de la primavera.

Porque es verdad, es primavera; su fastidiada primavera. 

Aquel paisaje que a cualquiera quitaría la respiración, haría lágrimas leves asomar por el bordillo de los ojos, y entregaría una sensación tal de alivio y presión como si se acariciase el corazón delicadamente dentro del pecho; aquellas cosas, aquella belleza innegable y armonía celestial al sentir los pétalos cayendo como una lluvia—

A Kyungsoo le trae algo diferente.

Su aliento se contrae en su garganta, pero no de la misma forma, esta es opresiva, y hay lágrimas asomándose porque es tan, tan grande el pesar que la sensación de alivio es un antónimo completo, en cada una de sus letras; y la presión es aquella como el sentir de una mano estrujando su corazón con las uñas largas y tirando de él hacia abajo. 

Porque no es posible que una persona como él vea tanta belleza—está prohibido. El darse los placeres de la estética, el atestiguar flujo del amor puro que entrega la naturaleza desde su tierra, desde su centro, como una madre. 

Corre más rápido, pasos más largos, porque quiere salir de ese largo pasillo en tintes rosados, ramificaciones y borrones de color. No lo merece; no merece nada de aquello, se grita, porque él no lo vale. No vale ni siquiera lo que significa una sola de aquellas flores. 

Y Jongin aparece en su cabeza—Jongin, quien debe ser tratado con cuidado, con cariño en la punta de los dedos para solo ser capaz de tocarlo y susurros tan leves como el viento.

¿Por qué, sin embargo, solo ahora lo sabe?   
¿Por qué está él en aquel camino que le hace sentir tan destrozado y absolutamente inútil?

Como si de pronto el peor cazador del mundo presenciase el parto natural de un ciervo en un bosque lleno de luz y verdor, como si se presentase el cuadro más significativo del mundo a un ciego que nada puede hacer para ver, pero que aún así entrecierra los ojos.

Tal y como Jongin fue destinado a estar en su vida; cuando su vida en sí no lo merece.  
Tanta negatividad no debería dar frutos tan—tan hermosos.

Al final del paseo hay una calle, Kyungsoo se acerca, y la luz está en rojo para él, hay vehículos acercándose, pero sus piernas no se detienen y en lugar de eso avanza con mayor velocidad. Es un final, este es.

Es su final.

Kyungsoo no se vacila, lagrimeando con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera ve qué es lo que golpea su cadera en aquel segundo; cuando la canción finaliza, cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos tormentosos llega a su última etapa. Cuando se da cuenta de que puede que ese escenario se ha puesto solo para su muerte. 

Sonríe un poco. Kyungsoo hace esa muestra de felicidad porque, entonces, fue una buena despedida—quizá esa belleza sí estaba para él, a pesar de no merecerla en un ápice, un ápice mínimo. 

Entonces debería estar agradecido.

Recostado en el suelo de la calle, prefiere no dar un vistazo hacia abajo a pesar de que puede en los últimos momentos. El cielo está limpio y las ramas hacen sombra solo para él. La lluvia de pétalos continúa cayendo, tan liviana, sobre su cuerpo. 

Fueron quizá cinco o seis segundos en los que pensó qué haría Jongin al despertar estando solo—el haberlo dejado sin compañía es lo único que lamenta.

Un pétalo toca su mejilla, justo donde una lágrima se había quedado atrás, y en esa última inhalación absorbe el suspiro más esencial de la primavera, en el cual una voz le dice que ha sido perdonado, que el amor, en su forma más pura, es el remedio a cada una de sus falencias.


	5. Chapter 5

Pero Kyungsoo ha aprendido.  
Kyungsoo sabe amar.

 

Está solo cuando despierta. 

Al menos así parece, en la camilla con su cuerpo cubierto desde su pecho para abajo; párpados somnolientos, un dolor lejano por la anestesia en algún lugar de su cuerpo y extremidades conectadas a varios aparatos a través de agujas que se entierran en su piel, aunque no le provoca mucho el verlas allí. Su piel se ha acostumbrado a sentir el pinchar en sus brazos, de todas formas. Por qué es la pregunta que más se ha hecho, y no solo ahora—a lo largo de toda la primavera. Es la misma, repetida tantas veces, cientos y cientos acumulándose. ¿Por qué sigue allí? ¿Es la imagen de su pierna derecha levantada y escondida por sábanas lo que hay frente a él? ¿Por qué mierda es que sigue amarrado al mundo? Y así continúa, no se detiene, su cabeza, experimentando nuevamente ese agujero vacío que lo ahoga justo en el centro de su pecho y ese pavor acumulado en la boca del estómago. El estrujar de las glándulas lagrimales—el nombre de un chico repitiéndose en su lengua horriblemente seca.

Jongin.

Lo llama en voz alta, tratando de sentarse por un momento, únicamente para sentir el tirar de todo el largo de sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la cadera, como si lo estuviesen halando a quedarse en la posición en que estaba, semi recostado, y aquello lo inmoviliza de inmediato—mientras que suelta un grito porque es doloroso. Es como si su cuerpo hubiese corrido kilómetros sin un solo descanso, con músculos que están durmiendo, sin agua alguna, bajo el sol infinito de la soledad y culpa llegándole por todos lados, directamente a la cara.

Al estrujar los ojos, para luego abrirlos de nuevo, las cortinas alrededor de su camilla no son más que un borrón. Respira por la boca, acelerado, impotente, desesperado, y la luz pareciera haberse oscurecido una tonalidad más en su paleta natural. La brisa suave que se mece por el aire, la cual invade la habitación por alguna ventana abierta, muy sutilmente, trae la calma por unos instantes; instantes en los cuales rememora todos aquellos fragmentos del pasado con Jongin para juntarlos en una sola película, la cual reproduce varias veces, porque en realidad no hay nada más que hacer. Nada más que esperar; pero, ¿esperar a qué? 

¿Por qué?

En algún momento la cortina es corrida, pero Kyungsoo no está seguro de haber escuchado los pasos acercándose a su lugar ni una puerta abriéndose o cerrándose; no está seguro en su totalidad si siente dolor físico fuerte o solo molestias nubosas que le acalambran, ni si su garganta siempre ha sido así de seca como ahora. Nada, a estas alturas no puede estar seguro de absolutamente nada. 

Entra la única mujer que le ha importado alguna vez en su vida, además de su tía por la cual ya... no hay sentido en preocuparse. Y es como si los ojos de Kyungsoo hubiesen tenido problemas tanto tiempo, se da cuenta, como si hubiese estado tan ciego, viendo tan borroso, tan irreal—pero también ahora se ha recuperado, luego de aquella experiencia, puede ver claro y cada línea delimitada finamente. Lo que ve es a una mujer acabada. Una mujer en sus cuarentas de piel pálida, seca, maltratada por el mundo. Ve manos de trabajo con magulladuras. Ve el cansancio en cada uno de sus poros, en la forma en que se para, con los hombros caídos y el dolor de los pies al avanzar tres pasos y sentarse en la silla junto a la camilla. Las ojeras adornando aquellos ojos, almendrados, diferentes a los suyos porque él tiene los rasgos de su padre; le fue dicho siempre. Puede ver tanto.

—Madre.

Lo dice en voz baja, un murmullo apenas, en realidad más consciente de la palabra de lo que esperaba. Las letras juntas que tanto había pensado en censurar, salían de sus labios cuan niño llama a su madre solo para asegurarse de que está allí, en la cama junto a él, mientras que todo lo demás está oscuro debido a una tormenta y un apagón.

—Yo... —Kyungsoo mira a la forma de sus piernas tapadas bajo la manta mientras toma otra inhalación para seguir.  
—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

La mujer guarda silencio, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar al otro a los ojos; hay miedo de qué se encontrará en ellos: dolor, más decepción que la que había previamente, perdón, irritación; ninguno está seguro siquiera de qué es lo que se dibuja en los propios, qué emoción están experimentando mientras respiran el mismo aire. Kyungsoo no imagina como se verán los suyos, cómo es que suena su voz para los demás, pero tiene una culpa tan enorme de haber seguido con vida. De haber vuelto a hacer que la existencia de esa mujer fuese miserable, de darle una desgracia más, más sacrificios, más problemas innecesarios. De más deudas—más trabajo y dinero perdido. Por su culpa, solamente por él.

—No quería endeudarte más, madre. De verdad que no. 

Está sollozando; llora tanto últimamente. Cuán irónica es la vida; no se hubiese imaginando así de sensible antes. No lo hubiese sospechado.

—Quería dejar de ser una molestia. En serio, no- no quería seguir siendo esto; —hipa, limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, su voz cada vez más baja, más débil—no quería seguir haciendo las cosas mal. Yo- yo quería morir.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Una de sus manos es tomada entre otras dos que son más menudas, viejas y consumidas que entibian más que solo sus dedos, le dan esa pizca de calor a su alma.

—He hecho tantas cosas mal. Tantas—dice con voz maternal, suave, una que hace tanto tiempo no era dirigida hacia él.  
—Es mi culpa que todo esté así ahora.

Kyungsoo frunce el ceño, apretando la mano de la mujer.

—No, madre. 

El chico levanta la mirada y la de la otra está brillando, emocionada no en una forma positiva. La suya es similar. Ambas contienen sincero arrepentimiento.

Después de unos minutos de silencio le pide agua y la mujer le acerca un vaso que estaba listo desde antes para él. Es renovador, de una forma u otra, pero aquel sentimiento de estar estancado en ese mundo sin consentimiento propio no se extingue, crece de a poco, como un abrasador mar de dudas y preguntas que come en cada ola más de la tierra de seguridades y afirmaciones.

—No quiero ir más a la escuela —dice repentinamente— prefiero quedarme en casa y... ayudar en lo que pueda.

Manera ridícula de decirlo cuando en la realidad, bajo aquellas condiciones, no podría ayudar demasiado. Sería un mero estorbo. La mujer parece dudar un momento sobre decirle algo, pero en el final, lo anuncia:

—La ceremonia de tu graduación fue ayer.

Vaya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...  
—Una semana. 

La expresión de Kyungsoo es desconcertada en un punto que no se llega a demostrar, se oculta tras una máscara de resignación. Pero está presente.

—Despertaste antes, pero solo ahora estás consciente.

No sabe a qué se refiere; pero puede que tampoco quiera saberlo. Hay demasiado de lo que Kyungsoo preferiría mantenerse ignorante—todavía encerrado en el caparazón que ya no es más que una manta delgada que lo cubre de una tempestad. Las paredes se han debilitado tanto, el fuego se ha consumido tanto. La pregunta siguiente que sale de sus labios, aquel nombre, es la prueba misma de aquello.

—¿Jongin?

—Está con la cuidadora —su madre le dedica una mirada un tanto aliviada.  
—Conseguí un descanso en el trabajo, pero tengo que estar en casa por... por él.

Kyungsoo asiente. Entonces pasa-

—¿Nunca te has preguntado si te he mentido, Kyungsoo?

Es una pregunta inusual.

—La verdad —pestañea varias veces, entreabriendo su boca; porque sabe que lo ha hecho. Siempre ha sentido que le miente en algo.  
—No- No lo sé.

—Porque te he mentido tanto, tanto tiempo. Pensé que iba a estar bien si seguía así unos meses más; hasta que dejases de odiar tanto a Jongin, al menos.   
—No lo odio —se apresura en decir.

Puede que sepa a qué se refiere. Puede que lo haya descubierto por sí mismo hace un tiempo atrás, pero que sea ahora el instante de las verdades, del destaparse y admitir—aún tiene miedo, un miedo enorme.

—Tu padre no murió en un accidente. Él...

No. Kyungsoo no quiere-

—No quiero saber.

Pero la mujer nada más le dedica ojos compasivos, como si sintiese pena por un crío. A Kyungsoo no le gusta esa expresión, tampoco ese ridículo comer que pareciera estar poseyendo gran parte de su pecho, estómago, brazos y manos; aquel temblar leve y el terror en sus ojos que se abren más cuando se da cuenta de que la mujer seguirá hablando a pesar de que le ha dicho explícitamente que no quiere oírlo y la máscara se está acabando de romper—no quiere saberlo. No, no podría aceptar lo que hace tanto ha evitado; e intenta moverse, doblar sus piernas, incorporarse en la camilla al igual que lo hizo cuando recién despertó, pero ni siquiera es capaz de sentir que están allí sus extremidades inferiores.

—En realidad tenía problemas de depresión y caía continuamente en el alcohol. Por eso siempre he estado preocupada por ti también, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, o no haya hecho un buen trabajo siendo madre…

No lo quiere saber, pero es inútil lo que trate, su cabeza no se está agitando en negación como desea. Solo permanece inmóvil mirando las sábanas blancas.

—No lo pude hacer feliz. Su familia no fue suficiente para él-  
—¡Madre! —explota Kyungsoo, dando un espasmo y sorprendiendo a la mujer. Traga el nudo en su garganta, que no se va, no quiere desaparecer, y suelta un aliento inseguro apretando sus puños.

—Por favor.

Su madre se para, quedándose sin hacer nada por unos segundos que Kyungsoo cuenta, pasan tan lento, son ocho, antes de avanzar hasta el corte de la cortina por donde apareció. Pero antes de irse dice las palabras que Kyungsoo, en verdad, hubiese preferido nunca escuchar—nunca sentir en el aire, llegando hasta él en pequeñas ondas invisibles, como apenas un siseo que pareciera haberse dicho totalmente en vano.

—Jongin es tu hermano.

Y es cuando Kyungsoo se ha quedado solo, en aquella habitación, solo y con él mismo, con su presencia, y piensa en esa primera vez en que se detuvo a ver a Jongin, en aquella tina, cuando se fijó en los rasgos suaves y femeninos, en sus ojos, en sus labios, párpados pronunciados, pómulos altos y la forma en que sus pestañas los besaban suaves como pinceles, rasgos tan parecidos a su raíz materna, se dio cuenta que secretamente ya lo había notado, alguien se lo había susurrado, su corazón se había acelerado por más de una simple razón aquella noche, y es que todos esos días de odio, de paz, de miedo y dolor, Kyungsoo ya-

—Ya lo sabía.

 

…

 

En dos semanas vuelve a su casa; dos semanas solitarias de pensar, recordar, imaginar, dar resolución a los conflictos personales con ningún resultado en verdad claro. Su pierna derecha de encuentra con un yeso largo; tiene un fierro, le dijeron, que le pusieron en una cirugía porque a pesar de que él sintió el tope en la cadera, su pierna fue la que sufrió mayor parte de las consecuencias al “quedarse atrás”. Tenía una fractura expuesta, resumieron, y que fue una suerte que el hombre que lo atropelló llamase a emergencias, pero como la culpa fue de Kyungsoo los daños tuvieron que ser pagados sola y únicamente por su madre. Al menos ya puede usar muletas; pero no es como si este hecho pudiese hacerlo sentirse algo mejor.

Ya no puede correr.

La única actividad que en su vida ha disfrutado, desechada completamente, tirada a la basura, derribada tan fácilmente por un soplido de la vida; el fin de la pasión, la terapia, la adrenalina; y es tan, tan irónico. Es como si la vida de Kyungsoo, en sí, fuese una paradoja—Kyungsoo es una alegoría andante que representa de a poco cada una de las cosas que ha detestado durante todas su vida; y ama lo que odiaba con tanto ahínco.

Cuando llega a su casa, al menos no es en silla de ruedas. Es por sí mismo, con las muletas, lentamente, sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrece su madre en el camino. Conserva su orgullo. 

Es tan orgulloso, él.

No ve a Jongin el primer día, porque de alguna forma se las ingenia para subir las escaleras a pesar de poseer una pierna entera disfuncional, a pesar de la insistencia de la mujer en que podría quedarse con Jongin en su habitación—con su hermano, en su habitación. Se queda encerrado en su propio cuarto, todo el primer día. Desde la primera mañana hasta la del día siguiente solamente mirando por su ventana, buscando entre un montón de cosas abandonadas que estaban dentro de su armario la foto de sus sueños, o alucinaciones, lo que fuesen. Esa foto, hasta que la encuentra, y ahí está, la de una familia que no pareciera ser la suya en su mínima proporción. Y allí está Jongin, también, toda su vida ha estado Jongin, también.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, lo ve. Al bajar al primer piso, porque la mujer ya no está en la casa, está trabajando como es usual, y debe encargarse de darle la comida lista desde el día anterior a su hermano. Es increíble el uso de esa palabra, y cómo cada vez que la menciona en su cabeza ésta deja de funcionar momentáneamente, tratando de tomarla, de aceptarla y repetirla más como una aseveración que como una pregunta.

Jongin parece estar feliz de verlo. Sonríe como el estúpido de siempre, moviendo sus brazos torpemente, un poco de saliva se escurre como cada vez en que lo hace demasiado, por su mentón, pero ahora cree encontrarlo incluso un tanto hermoso, porque es cándido, una muestra tan intocable de las expresiones más puras, sin resentimientos, sin los pensamientos turbios que crecen como una mala maleza en el cerebro al pasar cierta edad, al derrumbarse la ilusión de creer estar viviendo en la maravilla, al notar lo despreciable que es la raza humana o lo equivocada que puede estar tu madre y escrutar los cientos de defectos en quienes antes se pensaba que eran perfectos.

Sale al patio empujando la silla de Jongin con mucha dificultad, quien lo llama de vez en cuando, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, con aquel grado personal de torpeza en la lengua.

Se sienta en el columpio, se balancea muy despacio. Jongin esta vez no estira sus extremidades superiores pidiendo hacerlo también, tan solo lo observa con sus mechones de cabello sobre los ojos porque le hace falta un corte de pelo. Su pierna le molesta en esa posición, empero, Kyungsoo continúa meciéndose con ese ritmo al que se mecen los niños para dormirlos—puede que calme su espíritu, la ansiedad encerrada que hace cuenta regresiva para detonarse con brutalidad, la culpa no meramente de haber estado equivocado tanto tiempo, sino de desear algo prohibido de todas las formas posibles.

—Tú sabías que éramos hermanos, ¿no? —le dice al chico que espera en la silla de ruedas, el cual sonríe de nuevo al darse cuenta de que le están hablando.

—También siempre lo supiste.

Kyungsoo suelta una carcajada; muy probablemente Jongin no está entendiendo nada de lo que dice, pero aun así trata de hacer como que lo escucha. Así lo toma él, al menos; porque puede que Jongin en realidad no quiera hacerle pensar nada, así como puede que él ya sepa comprender la palabra hermano.

Cuando es tarde comen juntos, Kyungsoo lo alimenta con cuidado; y cuando es de noche duermen juntos, Kyungsoo de espaldas, con un brazo tomándolo con afecto y la cuenta regresiva continuando, contando, esperando al momento apropiado o un golpe final que le haga simplemente estallar. 

 

…

 

El ambiente está tan endulzado. 

Pero además es como si la paleta de colores del momento estuviese hecha solo de rosados y morados, desde el más claro y brillante hasta el más opacado y oscuro. En ese mismo segundo, partícula de tiempo cuyo presente es tan efímero, está feliz—o no, puede que felicidad no se la emoción exacta que se define en su lengua, pero en cierto modo trae consigo las mismas consecuencias de hallar algo de paz, algo de entrega a los giros bruscos de su vida sin cuestionarlo tanto y a esa burbuja que crece soportable y romántica dentro de su pecho. En lugar de ser una bomba, por hoy solo es una indefensa y transparente burbuja que le hace carcajear un poco cuando siente los besos en su cuello. Le gustan.

El ritmo está marcado, no titubea ni se pierde, pero tampoco se apresura.   
Porque están disfrutándolo, a su ritmo.

Kyungsoo cree que es real, que las emociones que está sintiendo ahora son más que solo el efecto de un dopaje excesivo con pastillas, un intento de suicidio infructuoso, fallido—aunque ni siquiera es capaz de recordarlo por el instante. 

Su cabeza se gira hacia la izquierda, que es donde está la otra enterrada en su cuello, e inhala profundamente el olor de los cabellos que pareciera que hubiesen sido bañados en un líquido de miel, perfumados a la adolescencia en su culminante flor, a la deliciosa prohibición de un amor que nunca debió haber nacido en aquel sentido. 

Jongin gime en deleite para él, nadie más que él.

Esta ha de ser uno de los mejores recuadros en la exposición de arte titulada Onírico, y el tiempo está significando nada, porque si debiese hacer la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo el acto de deseo mayor no sería capaz de aproximar exactamente, más diría que parecieran haber sido horas y horas sin sus bordes definidos; y cada vez los colores son más fuertes, más sanguinarios, entintándose de rojos los rosados y de negro los morados, como un recuerdo imparable de lo fantástico y mal que es aquello. Pero Kyungsoo esta vez lo ha anticipado. Lo sabe y no es el morbo lo que lo guía a aprovecharlo un poco más; y hacer lo que no es capaz ni nunca será en el mundo terrenal. Controla el hecho en su paraíso, su propio cielo, que se distorsiona a ratos por la propia subconsciencia superior a su dominio, como los colores y olores, pero que luego vuelven a normalizarse.

Están en la cama de su habitación, la cual inevitablemente es la de su infancia, él sentado en un borde con la vista hacia la ventana, pero ni siquiera se está fijando en ella, porque todo lo que importa es Jongin. Lo valioso es Jongin y su placer, su respiración cansada junto a su oreja, sus delicados quejidos, sus latidos que siente muy cerca de los suyos, provocando más y más romanticismo encajándose en su estómago y su garganta, en sus manos que acarician su cadera y la sujetan y lo ayudan. Le gustaría tanto que esa unión fuese eterna; infinita e infalible como los hombres tratan una religión—su propia religión construida solo para predicar ardidamente a gritos sobre el amor y la pasión, sobre las delicias que se pueden hallar en las sangres atiborradas hasta la línea de muerte con polvo de hadas. 

Porque nunca antes lo había sentido tan fuerte.

No le importaría morir haciendo esto; es más, lo quiere, lo pide a quien sea que esté allí escuchándolo si es que hay alguna especie de dios que lo pueda ayudar—a un orgasmo de la muerte. Para él, suena simplemente hermoso, una idea tan bella capaz de llevarle lágrimas a los ojos.

Sus mechones de pelo se pegan a su frente, ambos están bañados por una capa de sudor con aroma a flores, y abraza a Jongin por la cintura cuando queda tan poco, como una despedida. Sus cejas surcadas levemente y la mueca en su boca denotan nada más que satisfacción. Entonces abre los ojos, ínfimamente, y mira por la ventana.

Está el cuerpo colgado en el árbol de su patio; la sombra negra en un fondo tan rojo como la sangre.

Sus movimientos se detienen, pero los de Jongin no cesan; entonces un poco más abajo, justo al frente del árbol se da cuenta de que hay un niño. Es un crío, pequeño, de unos cinco años quizá, de esos que da vértigo verlos correr en la calle porque podrían caerse fuertemente, dándole la espalda y mirando el cuerpo inerte. Un grito horrible rompe en ese universo, uno que proviene de una mujer que entonces aparece corriendo tras el chico con otro en brazos, uno aún menor que no deja de mover sus piernas y toma con brusquedad el brazo del primero para tirarlo hacia atrás de ella y taparle la cara cuando comienza a llorar. Pero ese llanto no es por lo que ha visto, es evidente que no tiene idea de qué significa—el niño llora por los chillidos de la mujer que no paran, el dolor en el rostro distorsionado de la mujer que no puede simplemente dejar de temblar. Es una copia exacta de su madre varios años atrás. 

Es ella. 

En su cabeza hay una confusión abrumadora y falsa; todo esto, cada escena que está ocurriendo, junto con el sonido de las sirenas que reconoce como los carros de emergencias y la policía que se acercan desde lejos, cada lágrima y quejido de desconsuelo los ha escuchado antes, en algún momento de su vida, de su infancia.

—Kyungsoo.

Jongin comienza a repetir solo eso, su identidad, con éxtasis evidente en su sangre y un rostro erótico y encantador. Sin embargo el escenario del patio, representado cuan obra de teatro no desaparece, no hace una pausa ni un quiebre tras el cual dar una pausa al único espectador antes del ansiado desenlace. Comprende la trama, lo hace a la perfección: una mujer esforzada cuyo segundo hijo hubo nacido tras un parto complicado y, por consiguiente, ha quedado con secuelas incurables. Su esposo, que ha sufrido depresión toda su vida, ahora se encontraba en un punto crítico cayendo en el alcohol por las múltiples deudas que debía pagar. Entonces, cierto día, el hijo mayor entra a una casa silenciosa luego de haber llegado de su primer día de escuela en aquel año, permanece sin sospechar que en el patio se encuentra su propio padre colgado de un árbol hermosamente florecido. Pero el niño sale a jugar, porque en realidad le gusta mucho el paisaje del jardín trasero en primavera, y solo aquí es el punto al cual ha llegado Kyungsoo a analizar la obra en un puesto de privilegio, como el tal de los críticos profesionales. La continuación, sin embargo, es aún más evidente para él—la mujer le entrega su hijo menor a su hermana para que lo adopte al poco tiempo después, al verse incapaz de hacer algo más que trabajar para pagar el agujero negro en el que hubieron quedado y mantener sola a dos niños a la vez. La otra mujer aceptó feliz, porque el hijo menor a pesar de todo era simplemente un amor delicioso de niño y nunca se le dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien adecuado con quien formar una familia. El mayor creció odiando por no ver a su madre, por pasar etapas importantes de su vida solo, sin enterarse nunca de que el primo que tanto adoraba su familia no era más que su hermano menor—creando sentimientos románticos y platónicos hacia él de una manera en que antes hubiese sido una de las cosas más imposibles por pasar. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

—Jongin, detente —suplica—Detente, detente.

Pero Jongin no lo hace, no para su inmaculada danza sobre él hasta que ambos no están nada más que estallando en un delirio de arrebatados, y el filtro de colores rojos y morados comidos por negro destella con blancura cambiando las tonalidades a nada más que un fulgor deslumbrante, y ve florecer capullos de cerezos por todos lados a una velocidad sorprendente, por donde fuese que mirase, había jazmines, madreselvas con cientos botones blancos, clemátides, rosas gigantes, tulipanes vibrantes, narcisos, margaritas y otras que ni siquiera habría sabido que existían; flores y plantas de las más aromáticas, de las más coloridas y admirables consumiéndolos y embotonándolos de su droga aromática. Y en la cama, y en la pared, y bajo sus pies e incluso en el techo no dejan de surgir más y una y otra y cientos de ellas, comiéndoselos de a poco, acompañándolos en un orgasmo más alto que cualquier nirvana, que cualquier culminación—tan perfecta que cree por fin haber llegado al paraíso que ha creado un pensamiento abstracto llamado Dios. 

Y hay una sola voz que escucha, una única voz que no deja de gritarle embelesado en lo que ocurre a su alrededor y dentro de ellos: hermano, hermano, hermano.

 

…

 

Como hipnotizado por el olor fuerte de la primavera, por los sonidos al viento moviéndose y corriendo entre las ramas, botando pétalos y llevándose consigo el aroma de la fructificación; aturdiéndole, embotonándole como si fuese un alcohol fuerte que contamina su sangre, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies a la curva en su nariz y cada capilar existente, cada poro, cada idea, cada pieza de él—se mueve, toma, ata, acerca, llora, agarra, acomoda. 

No hay incertidumbres.

Jongin lo mira desde su silla a un costado, ingenuo ante lo que está a punto de ocurrir; en sus ojos hay galaxias que se pueden ver desde lejos, desde cualquier punto en el plano. Tan únicos, tan radiantes.

El sol ya no llueve sobre sus cabezas, y hay una lluvia muy similar a la de esa mañana en que la belleza del mundo cayó en él como un baño de culpas y remordimientos consigo mismo.

Acaricia el collar en su cuello, es un poco áspero, pero sabe que le corresponde solo a él y le gustaría tener un espejo solo para saber cómo luce. Un suspiro. Le cuesta estar manteniendo el equilibrio en un solo pie sobre el trozo de madera, agarrota sus músculos cansados y a la vez lo marea. 

Reza porque su madre no llegue sino en quince minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos; pero no le reza a nadie. Ruega a un dios que esta vez le deje irse, no importa dónde, pero simplemente irse; aunque es un dios en el cual nunca ha creído ni tampoco existe para él.

Se despide con una última mirada de amor a Jongin, que sonríe pensando que se va a balancear en el columpio, y se deja caer tal como lo hace una flor de su árbol, que se separa de su mundo porque se ha acabo su destino, porque no soporta la mirada de sus compañera, porque no es lo suficiente o ha sido demasiado; y lo único que desea es paz, y lo único que busca es verdadera libertad—libertad en la cual sus pies no tocan el suelo ni alguna otra superficie, está flotando y es- 

Tan bueno para él.

Y mientras su cuerpo da espasmos bruscos, y presiente su cabeza como ajena en la conexión con su columna, mientras siente del frío de un invierno desnudo y la visión no es más que un mar turbulento, se oye un grito.

Un jodido grito que nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida esperó escuchar de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

El jardín está en su mejor primavera. 

El pasto luce verde como nunca, las ramas de las plantas que hay aquí y allá son firmes, el aire es puro, los limpia por dentro en cada inhalación dada. Lo curioso, a su parecer, es que no hay distorsiones en este mundo—no hay colores diferentes, ni aromas extremamente pasosos o cámaras más lentas o más rápidas. 

Es tan realista.

Se ríen, pero no hay certeza en señalar ninguna cosa que sea la que les hace reír así; solo carcajean, acostados en el suelo en medio de florecillas amarillas y blancas, una sábana de pequeños puntos en cruz a su alrededor. Mira a sus manos juntas, luego al cielo, luego al perfil de Jongin sonriendo tan contento. Y suspira. El suspiro en sí llevándose consigo pesos incorpóreos sobre hombros agarrotados, redimiéndolo aún más de lo que ha estado nunca. Las nubes en el cielo azul tienen formas que por primera vez tienen sentido para él, le divierten, las apunta señalándoselas a su hermano: aquella que parece elefante o la otra de un pato, un hombre con sombrero o un árbol gigantesco con raíces largas. 

Nunca había notado que la simpleza de la naturaleza pudiese brindarle tales sentimientos de simpatía. 

Kyungsoo se encuentra en una plenitud indescriptible, respirando con gusto, acariciando la palma de Jongin con cariño y volteándose incluso para verlo desde arriba, apoyándose con un codo en el suelo y sonriendo en un gesto diferente, íntimo y flechado al chico que lleva sus manos hasta sus mejillas y le hace acercarse hasta que su cabeza está recostada sobre su pecho, y Kyungsoo acaba acostado sobre él. Dedos largos cepillan su cabello haciendo de él un cuerpo laxo y centrándolo solo en el otro latir y respirar, sin cuestionarse nada, sin ser perturbado por nada, como si fuese imposible el quebrar el momento.

Y, sin embargo, cuando Jongin se tensa de una manera tan repentina, Kyungsoo lo siente inyectado como una corriente que le hace levantar la cabeza y enfocarse en los ojos de su hermano en algún punto atrás suyo, en el cielo, horrorizado. 

Lo sigue, el camino invisible que llega hasta el árbol y se salta una respiración, un latido, una sinapsis en sus neuronas y una ilación del pensamiento porque allí, a una distancia relativamente corta, exponiéndose cuan fuese un adorno de jardín se halla alguien inerte, con el rostro hinchado y amoratado colgando del cuello con una soga. 

Y sin embargo nada más en el paisaje cambia, nada en su mundo—el cielo sigue siento un océano tranquilo, la brisa vuelve a soplar delicada como una caricia en sus cabellos, un ave pequeña y amarilla vuela y se pierde en el fondo sin ruido, las flores no se cierran ni desaparecen. 

Luego de recobrarse de la sorpresa inicial, y cuando Jongin empuña su camisa todavía asustado, decide pararse y ayudar al chico a hacerlo. Le toma de la mano y lo comienza a llevar hacia el interior de la casa, diciéndole que está bien, que todo está bien, que no se preocupe por eso y que no mire—que solo lo mire a él.

Entonces al estar adentro, para distraerle de la ansiedad con la que ha quedado lo besa en la boca, lo besa y lo besa por minutos hasta que Jongin se ha olvidado—y es que él se dio cuenta de que estaba así no por el hecho de la inmovilidad del cuerpo o la aparente defunción. 

Era porque esa persona, colgando allí, lucía tal y como Do Kyungsoo. Con cada detalle en su figura, en su esencia, con cada cabello y con cada lunar sobre su asfixiada piel.

 

…

 

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó en su pequeño paraíso antes de que sucediese—antes de que comenzaran a llegar los ruidos.

Las noches las pasaron afuera, tirados solo con una manta en el pasto y cubiertos únicamente por un cielo nocturno y estrellado, pero no existía ese concepto intangible llamado cansancio; el dormir era como un abrir y cerrar de ojos deseando ya ver el amanecer, que luego aparecía aletargado, lento, con el sol fulminante por unos primeros instantes. El comer era sin hambre, era por la delicia de la costumbre de tan solo masticar una manzana o beber un refrescante jugo hecho de limones. Todo se sentía como lo que era, como ideas abstractas y con aquel rasgo que, a pesar de no haber sido capaz de admitírselo nunca, le encantaba, le hacía sentir bien, en sus momentos, encontrándose consigo mismo: la cotidianeidad—el flujo de lo diario, lo simple que veía todos los días: el mismo aire relente que lograba calmarlo en momentos de rabia, el mismo movimiento de las plantas que en este punto ya no envejecen ni siguen creciendo, sino que se mantienen. Los matorrales verdosos coloreando las paredes blancas y monótonas que rodeaban el jardín; la soledad que no le incomodaba, pero que ahora es soledad alegórica ya que sí está con alguien a su lado, justo ahí, a un paso suyo. 

Cada una de esas cosas que se repetían cada primavera con especial puntualidad; lo hacían también ahora. 

Y Jongin era tan silencioso, tan liviano, de tanta fuente de su adoración. La figura colgante ya había desaparecido. Kyungsoo no contó los días, pero quizá fueron tres o cuatro lo que pasaron.

—Caliente. 

Kyungsoo baja la tasa que roza sus labios cuando está a punto de tomar sorbos de una humeante leche al escuchar la palabra que sale de Jongin. El chico menor se da cuenta, baja su mirada como si estuviese algo avergonzado por los ojos que se niegan a pestañear y abandonarlo un solo segundo.

—La-la leche está caliente.

Y ahí va de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hablar? —Kyungsoo no se da cuenta de que apenas está susurrando. Y que no se mueve. Porque piensa que es maravilloso. 

—Siempre he podido —Jongin se demora un tanto, sin embargo, en responder o tan solo hacer el gesto de abrir su boca. Como si estuviese enormemente inseguro de si deber o no hacerlo. Los dedos de su hermano siguen aferrados al tazón caliente, entibiando sus dedos.

—Es solo que ahora… lo puedes entender.  
—Jongin-  
—No soy un idiota. 

Es cierto. Este Jongin también recuerda. Hay compunción quemando sus músculos, sus huesos, su piel y sus mejillas se enrojecen de vergüenza. 

—Lo siento tanto.

Jongin le sonríe, y es cálido, y también es como si quisiese decir algo, luego ya no, y luego otra vez sí y así sique hasta que suelta de pronto un:

—Te disculpas mucho… últimamente.

Y la verdad es que sí. Kyungsoo se ha disculpado mucho con él y con su madre. Más de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida hasta este punto. Toma finalmente su primer sorbo de leche.

—¿Qué es esto?

El chico al otro lado de la mesa, con su chaleco blanco que se ve tan bien en él, solo se dedica a disfrutar del líquido que baja por su garganta hasta su estómago. 

—Háblame. Quiero hablar contigo —dice Kyungsoo tratando de tener su atención al acercar su torso a la mesa.  
—¿Qué está pasando?

Más silencio.

—¿Es mi mundo o el tuyo?

Jongin vuelve a sonreírle; Kyungsoo piensa que quizá es un poco de lástima lo que hace que el chico acaricie la loza modelada con las yemas de sus dedos y luego lo mire a los ojos, entre el flequillo que los cubre, tratando de hablarle con miradas que se esfuerza en interpretar correctamente, pero no puede.

—El mío es donde esté mi mente mayormente—comienza con calma y su voz es muy frágil, como la hubo imaginado tanto.

—Como ahora la otra parte de mi vive aquí, en esta casa, lo ha memorizado mejor. Aunque antes era con… con mamá. Pero creo- creo que es el mío con interferencias del tuyo.

Jongin traga con dificultad; aún no era mucho desde la muerte de su tía. Y aquí es cuando Kyungsoo se da cuenta de que a pesar de la enorme consciencia de que son hermanos y el valor que le han atribuido desde ambas partes, Jongin sigue respetando la imagen de su tía como una madre más que de la que en verdad tiene sangre directamente. Kyungsoo acerca sus manos para ponerla sobre la del otro.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? Solo un jardín, y una casa… en primavera. —Quita los mechones de cabello de sus ojos, acariciando su mejilla.   
—¿Eres el mismo Jongin?

—Siempre ha habido un solo Jongin. —El chico parece alegrarse un poco con las caricias en su rostro.   
—Pero allá no nací como debía.

¿Por eso estaba Jongin aquí? ¿Todos quienes no hubiesen nacido consigo mismos tendrían un lugar en el cual estar? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Por qué había empezado a verlo en sus visiones provocadas por el polvo de hadas? Es como si esa droga hubiese sido una especie de portal; puede que eso haya sido lo maravilloso que había probado la adicción casi inmediata a todos quienes la probaran, el encontrarse en sus mundos, en sus lugares secretos que no conocían o simplemente transformando sus realidades en fantasías—haciéndolos escapar, escapar y escapar. Pero ahora Kyungsoo no estaba bajo aquel efecto como la mayor parte de las otras veces; no era un sueño, tampoco. Pero-

—Esto es muy complicado.

Esta vez, Kyungsoo sí es capaz de descifrarlo; decodificar el no realmente desde las pupilas del otro. Y mientras sus labios se estiraban, ocurrió-

—Lamento informárselo, hicimos… —el volumen se reduce, es como si una persona, un hombre, mayor y resignado, estuviese hablando con calma a través de un altoparlante que se encuentra lejano, interferido. Ambos se congelan. Kyungsoo frunce el entrecejo. Lejano, muy lejano, también hay un llanto.

—Debido a los daños en su columna vertebral, justo en la unión de…. —más pausa, no podría ser verdad, piensa, no podría. El llanto es más claro ahora, más obvio— aún está en riego de muerte, por lo que aconsejamos que… 

¿Qué?

—Su hijo ha quedado parapléjico y en estos... 

Tenía que ser una mentira. No podría estar pasando; era un no rotundo para él, un cometido sólido e inquebrantable, un debe ser mentira. Debe, tiene que-

—…Do Kyungsoo se encuentra en estado vegetativo.

¿Por qué?

Era un nuevo quiebre; increíblemente, se da cuenta de que aún quedan trozos de él que romper, que destrozar. Kyungsoo siempre hacía las cosas mal. Tan mal. 

Como cuando tenía doce años y golpeó al primer chico en su escuela que se atrevió a burlarse de lo disfuncional de su familia; o esa vez que a los quince años le dio una paliza a la única persona que había logrado acercarse a él antes de Jongdae por haber abofeteado a Jongin una vez en que se hubo quedado en su casa—porque pensaba que nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, de burlarse de su primo que no fuese solamente él. Era tan violento, siempre ha sido tan violento. En lugar de conversar o tan solo usar palabras para lastimar a alguien, si así quería, lo automático era su puño, eran patadas, eran codazos, rodillazos en el estómago. Las únicas persona ante las cuales se doblaba, mostraba sus debilidades era su madre y su tía; su familia. Nunca siquiera levantó su mano contra ellas, porque por mucha rabia, palabras no dichas, presión que hubiese de adentro hacia afuera, Kyungsoo sabía que las amaba. 

Kyungsoo ama.

Pero amar y saber amar no son sinónimos; no se comprenden ambas cosas de inmediato, pero Kyungsoo creyó que ya lo había entendido. Dar su vida para facilitar la de otra persona, para tratar de ayudar en que ya no será más molestia, más tensión en sus hombros y gallas en sus pies de sacrificio. 

Pero, nuevamente, Kyungsoo siempre hacía las cosas mal. Y sus intentos de demostrar su amor, repetidamente, aunque no han incluido golpes ni insultos, hieren mucho peor que estos—lastiman más de lo que nunca podría hacerse físicamente. 

Y el darse cuenta de que ha sido inútil, que solo ha empeorado las cosas intentando hacer algo bien cae sobre él, que está a punto de acabar de derrumbarse hasta la última pieza completa que le quedaba; destruyendo, destrozando hasta volverlo absolutamente nada.

—¿No estoy muerto?

Su cabeza está gacha, su cuerpo estático y rígido, tiene miedo de moverse.

—¿No estoy muerto, Jongin? ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces? —Pregunta en voz baja, tan calma— Todavía existo allá… todavía…

Pero su voluntad no es fuerte. Se cae como una muralla de arena soplada por una ráfaga potente. Lo único que quiso, en su vida, fue saber que había hecho algo bien, y volver a sentir el amor de su madre, recibir un abrazo sincero, palabras que no fuesen gritos, críticas o de vacío significado. Era lo único.

El silencio de Jongin no hace más que aumentar la ansiedad.

—¡Todavía soy una puta carga! ¡Un problema! ¡Siempre he sido nada más que un problema! 

Su cabeza sigue abajo, colgando como la de los muñecos lo hacen de sus cuerpos y, de alguna forma no es solo aquí, sino que en el mundo real también. Su cabeza aparte, desconectada de los nervios que la unen con su cuerpo; como un ser que existe pero a la vez no es capaz de hacer absolutamente nada para demostrar que lo hace.

Cuando se voltea, bruscamente, sus manos buscan un soporte, cualquiera, y no hay nada más cercano que los brazos de Jongin, los cuales aprieta con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Respóndeme! 

Lo sacude, necesita saber, pero en cuanto la expresión de su hermano cambia a una de miedo y dolor, una luz en su cabeza le hace recordar aquel mismo rostro cada vez que lo maltrataba física o verbalmente. Cuando Jongin no tenía cómo defenderse. 

Sigue sin tener como hacerlo.   
Kyungsoo continúa haciendo las cosas tan, tan mal.

Lo suelta, asustado, temeroso al punto en que sus piernas no le funcionan y cae al suelo temblando y se toma la cabeza; porque puede que, después de todo, no haya cambiado en lo mínimo, o no sea capaz de hacerlo en ningún momento, incluso. Que en el fondo siga siendo ese engendro que repudia, que odia tanto.

—Jongin… ¿por qué?

En esta oportunidad, Jongin responde.

—Ya no puedes estar en tu mundo. Te has desconectado de tu cuerpo pero todavía… estás respirando, y tu corazón está latiendo.

 

…

 

Las voces continuaron, por días, a veces eran ruidos de pasos, otras veces no había sonido alguno, pero también estaban esas ocasiones en que la voz de su madre le hablaba cariñosamente, como tanto tiempo quiso escucharla. Suavemente, le pedía disculpas, le rogaba que despertara, le decía que lo necesitaba, pero que esperaba que estuviese bien donde fuese que se encontrase. Kyungsoo estaba bien. A veces le respondía, a pesar de que la mujer no podía escucharlo, le decía que no se preocupara, que él solo quería irse, que no hacía falta que se disculpase, sino que era él quien debía hacerlo. Eran palabras pronunciadas en vano, pero aún así se sentía mejor al hacerlo. 

Una parte de él estaba tan muerta que le provocaba la necesidad de estar solo, lejos de Jongin, porque sentía que solo el tocarlo le provocaría dolor. Pero cuando dejaba que lo abrasara, que acariciara su cabeza, se sentía tan bien. 

Era su medicina.

—¿Se puede salir de aquí? —pregunta luego de un suspiro, que fue luego de una siesta, que se sintió como un pestañeo, en la cama, en su pieza. 

Jongin se encoge de hombros.

—¿Eras tú el que estaba en mis alucinaciones? 

Jongin se vuelve a encoger de hombros, solo que esta vez con una pizca de una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

Y lo hace, de nuevo, eso de elevar sus hombros y bajarlos, ahora con una sonrisa no tan discreta como antes.

—Te encoges mucho de hombros, ¿lo sabías?

Su risa suena tan bien, tan buena para él.

—¿Eres como un ángel? ¿Mi ángel? —Kyungsoo se acera a él en la cama, que de hecho es pequeña para dos cuerpos grandes, por lo que el acercarse significa poner su cara a centímetros de la otra—No, en realidad no creo que lo ángeles hagan cosas tan sucias como tú.

Su broma hace que Jongin quiera alejarse sonrojado, pero Kyungsoo lo detiene con un brazo y se ríe, porque es verdad, a veces lo hacen, lo hacen y lo hacen y parecieran estar días completos solo en ello. No sabe qué efecto podrá tener eso en el mundo real, pero aquí se siente tan especial, tan bueno; Jongin siempre es tan bueno para Kyungsoo. 

—¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? —murmura sobre otros labios, suaves, mullidos. 

—Tienes que descubrir las cosas por ti mismo.

Es lo primero que le dice en un buen tiempo, desde que pasó el episodio de la primera interferencia. Kyungsoo no sabe cuánto ha sido eso, puede que una semana o dos, o meses, o solo días. El tiempo es tan difícil de medir.

—Ya no quiero descubrir nada.

Jongin lo acaricia con cada uno de sus pestañeos, con cada respiración, con cada suspiro es un beso y con cada sonrisa es una convulsión de placer. Su olor es miel para su lengua, su sabor son notas sublimes en sus oídos, su voz son flores frescas en su nariz. Y es por eso que ya no quiere saber más; a pesar de la preocupación y odio hacia sí mismo que experimenta cada vez que recuerda que está vivo.

—Me lo voy a llevar.

Un nuevo corte en la estática de aquel paraíso.

—No puede hacer eso, señora, su hijo va a morir si… —la intensidad disminuye, ambos están atentos cuando vuelve—...altamente peligroso.

—¡No puedo pagar nada más! —la mujer exclama desesperada—…me quitarán mi casa si la situación continua, Kyungsoo no es la única persona de la cual debo cuidar.

—Es su decisión.

Con aquellas palabras, pues, Kyungsoo vuelve a encontrar la calma, recostándose en el pecho de Jongin. Sin embargo esta vez es a un paso de ser absoluta. Sonríe, sonríe tan grandemente que sus labios duelen de estar tan estirados, y toma el rostro de Jongin minutos después para besarlo de felicidad, y la dicha es tan grande, y el saber que pronto dejará de estorbar a su madre le provoca tanto, tanto gozo. Y su hermano está desconcertado, pero no le da tiempo para nada, arrancando su ropa, riendo en cada respiración, y lo toma porque Jongin es tan bueno para él. 

Y por diez días no comen y no duermen, no descansan ni beben agua, porque tampoco es necesario que lo hagan en ese mundo; y hay orgasmo tras orgasmo, y florecen más flores y más arbustos. Y la intensidad de cada sentido aumenta tanto—orgasmo tras orgasmo, una y otra y otra vez como si cada uno de ellos fuese el último.

Ciertamente, cualquiera de aquellos podría ser el último ahora.  
Orgasmo tras orgasmo.

 

…

 

Cuando Kyungsoo despierta en el mundo real no desaparece del mundo de Jongin.

Abre los ojos con la energía de una carga llena de placer, pero su rostro no lo interpreta de forma alguna, ya que sus músculos faciales no sienten casi nada de lo que la mente ordene. Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que no había frío en sus extremidades o cuerpo, porque ni siquiera era capaz de sentir conexión alguna. Era extraño, inusual, triste—pero aún se encontraba aliviado espiritualmente, por lo que no podría importarle menos. El no sentir su cuerpo, el saber que no podría ponerse de pie ni hablar hasta mucho tiempo más parecía incluso algo cómico en su mente, porque de todas formas no esperaría a que ocurrieran las mínimas posibilidades. Kyungsoo sabía que se iría mucho antes que eso. 

Pero era feliz.

Su madre le decía que lo amaba cada día que pasaba, acariciaba su cabello y aunque le costaba aún sentirlo, lo disfrutaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su familia hubo estado tan presente, solo su madre cuidándolo y su hermano, antes primo, en la misma habitación que él mirándolo y sonriéndole—estúpida, encantadoramente. 

Kyungsoo contaba los días para la despedida, y mientras la cuenta iba sumando cifras más grandes, su tranquilidad se hacía mayor. Un trozo de él se encontraba con su cuerpo, mientras que la mayor parte lo hacía con Jongin, aprovechándolo hasta la más mínima e insignificante fracción de tiempo. 

—Si muero, ¿me iré de aquí? —le pregunta la tarde que, según le dijo su madre más temprano, sería una de las más calurosas del verano. Curiosamente, sin embargo, seguía siendo primavera para ellos.

Jongin no responde, mirando hacia abajo mientras que ambos están sentados en el columpio, no como se debería uno sentar en esos juegos, sino que dándose la cara, con una pierna a cada lado de la tabla, muy cerca uno del otro.

Ambos saben la respuesta.

—¿No quieres que muera? —murmura recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?

Jongin solloza casi inaudiblemente. Pero Kyungsoo quiere escucharlo, quiere tener hasta la última gota de él en estos momentos; porque están tan cerca. Lo repite.

—¿Me vas a extrañar, Jongin?

El chico asiente y eso es suficiente. Kyungsoo pasa sus brazos por el torso de Jongin, abrazándolo flojamente y al acercarlo, los muslos del chico acaban sobre los suyos.

—Hermano —suspira Kyungsoo, satisfecho.

Queda tan poco.

—Yo creo que tal como este lugar, hay otro más allá al que vamos después de morir—comienza explicando, porque no quiere que Jongin siga así de decaído. Tiene que entender que esto no es una despedida definitiva, no es un hasta nunca, sino que un hasta luego.   
—Si existe esto, este lugar, deben existir más, ¿no? Una especie de cielo en donde quedarse. Como si estuviésemos en niveles, solo que aún no los descubrimos todos.

El cuerpo de Jongin tiembla más fuerte, ya no se preocupa de disimularlo, por lo que Kyungsoo lo arrima más a él, lo abraza más firmemente, hasta que sus torsos están apegados y el oído de su hermano esta justo junto a sus labios. Y huele tan bien, Jongin le ha hecho tan bien todo este tiempo.

—Sería maravilloso si existiese, ¿no crees, Jongin? —los brazos del otro se lo acercan más, pasados por su cuello— ¿No lo crees?

Y con la delicadeza que requiere un espíritu tan frágil como aquel, Kyungsoo posa sus labios en su oreja, en su cuello, en su mejilla, separándolo un poco con la creación de un camino que acaba en su frente, que ha despejado de los cabellos con un roce de sus dedos.

—Tranquilo. Todavía estamos juntos—murmura, mirando hacia adentro, a la ventana, para que Jongin también lo haga y se dé cuenta de que allí, apreciando el patio, se encuentran dos chicos en sillas de ruedas uno al lado del otro, con las miradas fijas en el columpio del árbol en su eterna primavera y rostros vacíos, como si estuviesen apreciando una verdadera obra de arte.

Limpia lágrimas con besos. Cada respiración es un centímetro más hacia la meta: el final.

—Dime algo. Déjame escuchar tu voz.  
—No quiero estar solo.

Sus ojos, con su brillo, con sus colores, universos, sentimientos lo toman por completo. Toman su corazón y le hace apresurar, toma su estómago y le hace contraer, toma sus labios y les hace estirar con lentitud. 

—No lo vas a estar —le asegura, sosteniendo su cuello para darle seguridad— Además tienes a mi mamá; es tuya, también.

Solo un poco más.

—Me puedes recordar, Jongin, y cada vez que lo hagas, aparecerá una parte de mí en este lugar. Contigo.

Jongin se aferra a su polera, como si aquello impidiese que se fuese, que desapareciese, como si pudiese mantenerlo con él para siempre, hasta que los dos diesen su última voz, su última primavera, se contagiasen de ella, se enamorasen de ella y pudiesen pasar al siguiente nivel de eternidad al mismo tiempo, de la mano, con un beso, con un roce de sus dedos en su cuerpo terrenal, con las lágrimas de una culminación o el estornudo de una flor. Evitando pestañear, evitando perderlo un solo segundo de su vista mientras que lo saben, lo tienen tan claro, que el tiempo ya se ha acabado y que el ritmo que lleva la respiración de Kyungsoo en su silla de ruedas se atrofia. Jongin entierra sus dedos en la otra piel, rogando, porque siempre lo ha amado—y se lo dice, en sus ojos, que siempre lo ha admirado, observado desde lejos, esperando y esperando estos momentos de comunión entre ambos, que Kyungsoo lograse entenderlo, que supiese que él era una persona de igual manera, que estaba allí para él y que se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en lo que le sucedía y deseó, tan fuertemente, poder demostrárselo y ser capaz de consolarlo de sus dolores. 

—Te voy a estar esperando.

Jongin le pide que no; pero ya ha leído los mil gracias que Kyungsoo le está dando a través de sus pupilas y colores de sus iris; mientras se acerca, cerrando sus ojos y ocupando una técnica que Jongin sabe que es injusta, tan injusta. Besando sus labios con tanta tersura, adorándolos, orando en ellos hasta que Jongin cierra también sus ojos, entregándose a él y a lo bien que se hacen el uno al otro, a lo inesperado que es el destino al amarrar dos almas hermanas románticamente solo para tenerlas separadas por tantas estaciones. Y en el último sabor que hay en su boca, cuando sus manos se han aflojado y sus ojos ya no lloran, Kyungsoo murmura, solo para él, transmitiéndoselo de labios a labios, de espíritu a espíritu, de pensamiento a pensamiento la palabra de su vida, que ha hallado solo gracias a él:

—Amor.

Y Jongin, al abrir los ojos, sabe que Kyungsoo ha dejado de respirar, su corazón ha dejado de latir, y su figura no presente ha dejado sus dedos buscando por sentir algo y sus labios guardando su perpetua primavera.

 

Pasaron 30 años antes de que Jongin suspirase su vida por sus labios y volviese a encontrarse con su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2015


End file.
